Her Knight In Shining Armor
by thoughts fade
Summary: A year after the defeat of the DReaper and the reopening of the gate, a new Digimon appears. He's after Rika and it's up to the Tamers to figure out why.
1. Chase

**REVISED MARCH 26, 2006**

A reflective, mirror-like figure emerged from the shadows. It looked around itself and after confirming something, took off into the darkness of the night.

Fourteen year old Rika Nonaka walked through the streets of Shinjuku. She wore a puffy, white winter coat over her trademark T-shirt and jeans. It was December and it was cold but she didn't care. She was just walking, not going anywhere and not paying any attention to the stares she received from the crowds of people. Rumiko just had to be a famous model.

It had been a year since the fight with the D-Reaper. Life had returned to normal for a few weeks. It was when everyone somewhat readapted to their former lives that Takato found the gate open again. The Tamers had convinced Yamaki to let them visit their partners. The Digimon could visit them every now and then but they always had to return home or, according to Yamaki, they would be deleted. The older man had also mentioned something about Digimon not being able to pass between worlds as they wished.

Rika passed store after store, girls her age visible through the windows, looking at the clothes, makeup and all of that other girly stuff which she herself didn't give a thought to.

_What's the point in wearing skirts and dresses? You can't run in them or do anything else. They get in the way. And makeup. What's the point of that? Cover your face in powder and gloss to make yourself look nice? Really, these type of girls need lives._

She walked down the street aimlessly. She passed some dark alleys, a part of town that was pretty much deserted. It was cloudy and the entire area was dark. No lights from shop windows, as there were none and no streetlights. It's not exactly a good idea to be alone. Rika remembered something she'd heard earlier this particular day on the news. _There have been mysterious disappearances and reappearances all over town._

A hand reached out of nowhere, grabbing Rika's arm. She was knocked back to reality, out of her own thoughts. The hand pulled her into the alley, seemed to examine her, and was about to take her away. Rika wasn't stupid and she wasn't weak. She kicked the man that had grabbed her and while he winced in pain, took off down the street that she had originally been on.

_Mysterious disappearances and reappearances...people don't remember a thing...what does this mean?_

Rika had no clue as to where she was going. She just ran, trying to get as far away from the man chasing her. She could only see a little bit of her surroundings. The trees, the houses, the buildings, they were all a blur. She'd been running for 15 minutes already, her energy coming only from her willpower.

Two minutes passed but it seemed like an eternity. Rika reached a two-story house. Her feet moved by themselves and led her to the front door. Her fingers were out of her control, pushing the doorbell as fast as she could.

The man was nearing the house, but when he reached it, he stopped at the opposite end of the driveway, opposite of Rika.

The brown haired, blue eyed, Legendary Tamer went to get the door. He wondered who it could be. The bell kept ringing. It was starting to get on his nerves. He reached the bottom of the steps, and walked to the door which was only about 3 feet from the foot of the staircase. He opened it and was shocked to see Rika leaning on the railing, panting. He quickly opened the second door, catching her just before she passed out and fell. The fifteen-year old carried her inside his house, pulling off her sneakers and her jacket, hanging the jacket up. He leaned her against the carpeted stairs and returned to the door, this time going outside.

_She's out of breath and just passed out. She was obviously running from someone...or something. A Digimon? No...they shouldn't be able to bio-emerge..._

Ryo looked at the man standing at the end of the driveway. Dark hair, chubby. Too far to see the eye color. Jeans, jacket. A normal person.

_Nikana Amaya disappeared yesterday. He has black to brown hair and dark brown eyes. Young and slightly chubby. He was last seen wearing a pair of blue jeans and a dark brown winter jacket._

_Could it be a coincidence?_

Meanwhile, the man quickly analyzed Ryo. _Argh. This ruins everything. Stupid human boy. The one who's ruining everything. The girl couldn't run anywhere else, could she? The prophecy...dammit. That stupid prophecy._ He vanished into thin air.

_What? No human can do _that_. Disappearing, just like that. A Digimon maybe? But it can't be. They can't just bio-emerge in the Real World whenever they want. Yamaki made sure of that. Didn't he? Maybe my mind's playing tricks on me. Yeah, that's it. I haven't seen Cyberdramon for awhile. I just miss him and the others, that's all._

Ryo returned inside and picked up Rika. He brought her upstairs to his room, laying her down on his bed and pulling the covers over her. He went back downstairs to turn on the heat so she wouldn't be so cold and got himself some hot chocolate. Afterwards, he returned upstairs to his seat in front of his computer (which is in his room.)

_Come on Henry. Please be on. I need someone to talk to about this. Just in case I didn't imagine all of that. For Rika's sake..._

"Damn. He's not on."


	2. Hot Chocolate

**REVISED MARCH 26, 2006**

Rika woke up in a warm, comfy bed to the smell of hot chocolate. (A/N: Yum.) "Where am I?" she wondered aloud. "Good morning, Pumpkin," Ryo replied. "Akiyama, what am I doing here?" she retorted. "I honestly don't know. You were out of breath when I found you outside my front door," he answered.

Rika suddenly remembered; the strange man, the alley, the chase, and Ryo's face just before she passed out. "Mind explaining?" Ryo asked. He turned around in his swivel chair to fully face her, ready for an explanation.

"There was," she began and paused, thinking how she should put it, "this man. He was trying to kidnap me or something," she continued the story, finishing a minute or two after. _Or maybe that man is causing all of the disappearances. This is confusing. But she didn't tell me anything I couldn't have figured out on my own. What's going on?_

Rika's eyes were directed at the floor. She had a worried expression on her face. Ryo had never seen her like this. He walked across the room, over to the bed and sat down next to her. "You okay?" he asked her. "What do you think?" she asked him, some of her normal self returning.

Ryo didn't respond for a few minutes. He pondered what to say to her that would comfort her and calm her. Finally deciding, he said softly, "I'll make sure he doesn't come within ten feet of you." Rika stared at him for a moment, trying not to look at his eyes. She failed and was lost in the blue orbs. (A/N: Every Ryuki fic has that happening. It's so cliché.)

_So blue...like our D-Arcs...Renamon...where are you?_

_I really will make sure, Rika. I'm not just saying it. If I have to die, I'll die. I swear. It's not like I haven't risked my neck before..._

Ryo reminisced for a few minutes. The two of them, along with Cyberdramon and Renamon, of course, had teamed up against the Shinigami D-Reaper. Sure, they didn't manage to kill it, but the event had proved something. Rika trusted him. Well, enough for her to give her power to him.

She broke out of the trance a minute later, turning away from him, a slight blush creeping up her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Ryo asked, obviously concerned. "I'm fine," she told him. "Thank god," he said, a smile finally returning to his face. She faced him again, her cheeks still pink.

Ryo wrapped his arms around her and gave her a friendly hug to comfort her. Rika stiffened for a second but then relaxed. It'd been awhile since someone had hugged her. "If you can't protect yourself every now and then, I'll protect you," Ryo said, smiling again. "Hmph. Of course I can protect myself...but...thanks," she said, mumbling the latter part.

She sighed. "I can't believe I ran all the way from Shinjuku to your house," she said in disbelief. "Well, you did. And you _should_ believe it. If _you_ put your mind to something, you can accomplish it.

Ryo broke apart from her. "Wanna see something cool?" he asked, standing up abruptly. Rika looked at him, curious. Without waiting for an answer, he grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the double doors of his closet. "No one knows about this except me and my dad," he told her. "Knows about what?" Rika questioned. "You'll see," he answered opening the doors.


	3. What's Behind Door Number Closet?

**REVISED MARCH 26, 2006**

Quick recap:  
_Ryo stood up abruptly, grabbing Rika's wrist. He pulled her to the double doors of his closet. "No one knows about this except me and my dad," he told her. "Knows about what?" Rika questioned. "You'll see," he answered, opening the doors._

Rika looked into the wide closet. She saw nothing special. There was a long dresser against the back wall and some of Ryo's clothes hung on a pole above it. It was just…..a closet.

She looked at Ryo, trying to figure out what he meant. Instead of just telling her, he shut the two doors behind him, grabbed her hand, and pulled her to the far right corner. The dresser ended a few feet before the side wall. Therefore, there was a gap there.

Instead of seeing the back of the closet like she had expected to, Rika saw an empty space. Ryo, still holding her hand, pulled her through the gap. The gap as it turned out was really a secret room.

Against the back of the dresser facing the closet doors was an identical dresser placed directly behind it, facing the other direction. A flat screen computer monitor rested on this as if it were a desk. A keyboard and mouse were on the dresser with the monitor and a swivel chair placed on the floor was in front of it. On the far end of the room, there were two mattresses on the floor, side by side. 'Probably for Ryo and his dad whenever they use this room,' Rika concluded.

More towards the center of the room, against the back wall was a glass case, and from what Rika could see, held Ryo's Digimon cards, and D-Arc. Against the wall they were near, hung a flat screen TV. A tall shelf stood slightly to the screen's right. It held DVDs and videotapes. A couch had been placed in the center of the room for completion.

"A safe room," Ryo's voice cut through the silence like a sword. "I usually use it to keep away from the reporters and fan girls," he told her. "Oh," was all Rika said.

_It made sense. The boy gets so much attention, his dad must hate it. Mr. Akiyama probably had it built for that reason. I wish he didn't get so much attention from his stupid fan girls. Their high pitched voices piss me off. How they squeal and whine, begging for _his_ attention. Why don't they just leave the poor guy alone? He doesn't care about them. He only cares for his friends...for me...and I cant believe I'm thinking this. Argh._

Finally, tired of the continuous silence, Rika broke free of Ryo's grasp on her hand and moved towards the glass case. Reaching it, she let her eyes wander, realizing that she had been correct. She looked at the cards, some in piles, while Ryo's favorites were propped up on small metal stands. A six inch Cyberdramon figure stood in the corner of the case while his D-Arc was placed in the middle, surrounded by the Legendary Tamer's cards.

After observing the Cyberdramon card that was propped on one of the stands mentioned before, she made her way over to the shelf with DVDs and videotapes. She pulled a DVD out, Ryo deciding to join her in watching took it from her and popped it into the DVD player. They sat down on the couch, Ryo hit play, and they began to watch.


	4. The Beginning of a Crazy Night

**REVISED MARCH 26, 2006**

Lone Wolf: Chapter 4 is up, obviously. Yes, I HAD to include YYH.

Hiei: Thank you to the reviewers.

Lone Wolf: Disclaimers are really pointless. Really now, if I owned Digimon, would I be here?

(Long Pause)

Lone Wolf: Thought so. I only own Fukuhonmon and any other characters I create.

(A/N: This chapter starts a few minutes after chapter 3 ended.)

* * *

The recap of the previous episode had just ended. Rika sat, relaxed for the first time after she'd started running.

Puu folded his wings, revealing a newly revived Yusuke. After cracking a few jokes, he and Koenma get on Puu and go through the gate to Makai.

"What time is it?" she finally asked Ryo, after 15 minutes had passed. "Almost 7," he replied after checking his watch. "I should really get home, but," she stopped in the middle of her sentence. Her body tensed again. She didn't continue so Ryo decided to just ask her what she was going to say. "But what?" he wondered. "Well, my mom and grandma aren't home and," she stopped again. "What if that guy's stalking me or something?" she asked him, a little loudly. She added in barely a whisper, "I'm scared."

For the second time that day, Ryo hugged her. "Then stay here," he told her.

_I'm surprised she didn't push me away before. But she's not herself today so it makes sense._

Rika looked up at him then looked down at the floor. "How about we invite some of the others over so it won't feel so," he paused, searching for an appropriate word, "awkward," he finished. She nodded slightly.

"Pick the tamers that you want to come," he told her. "I'll go get my cell," he said leaving the room. Pondering who to invite, she had already decided on Henry, Jeri, and Takato. Although the idea of inviting the two love birds didn't appeal to her, she decided to anyway. Alice would be good company as well, but reaching her might be a problem. No one had her cell number except Henry. Suzie, (A/N: I'm not sure if it's spelled with an s or a z like Susie or without the e like Suzi. Oh look! I spelled sora, except…with spaces. Just ignore me.) Ai, and Mako are too young. Kazu and Kenta would get her mind off the chase, but not before pissing her off.

Ryo returned with his phone a minute later, having _misplaced_ it. "Well? Who's coming?" he asked her. "Henry, Jeri, Takato, and Alice, if we can reach her," she answered. "No Kazu and Kenta?" he wondered before chuckling slightly. "Are you crazy?" she asked. "No, at least I hope not," he responded with his trademark smile.

Rika glared at him then sighed loudly. "Give me that," she told him, grabbing his phone, obviously forgetting she had her own. Punching in Jeri's number, she waited for the brunette to pick up. After two rings, Rika heard a "hello?" on the other side. "Hey, it's Rika," Rika responded. "Oh! Hi Rika! Uhh….what are you doing using Ryo's phone?" Jeri asked in an overly cheerful voice, smiling to herself. "I don't have mine," Rika began but stopped after realizing that she did. "Oops, never mind. Well anyway, can you come to Ryo's house for a sleep over? Gosh that sounded weird," Rika said. "Well, I guess so. Hold on, I'll ask my dad," was the response. Rika waited for Jeri to get back.

During the two minutes that she waited, Ryo had somehow managed to get her phone. He started dialing Takato's number. They had nearly the same conversation that the girls had. "Rika?" Takato spoke into the receiver. "Hey. It's Ryo," Ryo replied. "Uhh…isn't this Rika's phone?" the goggle boy asked. "She's using mine," Ryo told him. "Uh-huh. So, what's up?" was all Takato could say. "Do you want to sleep over at my house?" Ryo asked. "Sure. I just have to make sure it's okay with my mom," he responded, also telling Ryo to hold on.

Back over to the girls, Jeri returned to the phone. "He said yes," she told Rika happily. "So hurry up and get your stuff so you can get over here," Rika half-yelled into the phone. "Kay, be there in a bit," Jeri said, still smiling, and hung up.

Next, Rika dialed Henry's number, and had almost the same exact conversation. After asking if he could call up Alice, she hung up. Takato's parents had agreed to let him sleep over. Ryo, deciding to be crazy, called up Kazu and Kenta. Overjoyed to be invited by the Legendary Tamer, they agreed right away. Lucky for them, their parents let them. Alice called shortly after, Henry, obviously succeeding in reaching her. She would come as well.

Rika and Ryo left the hidden room and went downstairs. They sat in the living room which was near the front door. Jeri got there first, followed by Takato. Henry got there at the same time as Alice. Kazu and Kenta went together, dragging along five bags each. Rika yelled at them and Ryo for nearly half an hour, Takato, Jeri, Henry, and Alice sweat dropping at the sight. It was going to be one crazy night to remember.

* * *

Lone Wolf: There really aren't that many additions. I just clarified a few things here and there. A little longer, still short. This chapter's setting up the next few.


	5. The Mysterious Fukuhonmon

**REVISED MARCH 26, 2006**

Lone Wolf: Chapter 5 is up in case you didn't notice. My lovely reviewers seemed to have wanted me to continue where I left off, the sleep over. No, this chapter isn't a filler. Remember how I'm always mentioning a Fukuhonmon? We're going to leave the tamers for a chapter, don't worry they'll come back in a few weeks. I really wonder who figured out who Fukuhonmon is already.

* * *

Far up in the sky of the Digital World, lies the mystical castle of Fukuhonmon. Impossible to find, it is a perfect place to escape the watching eyes of the Sovereign. Even if you managed to find the area where it's located, its mirror like walls will confuse you and you will never get inside. Only those invited by Fukuhonmon himself could possibly find their way in, unless you're a genius, but know this, there are no guarantees.

The king of this castle sat on his throne in his true form. He was a silver translucent being, the outline of a human. He'd just returned moments ago from a chase in the Real World. (A/N: If you didn't figure it out yet, you've got to be kidding me. Where have you been? Well unless you're lost in a sea of Ryuki fics, you have no excuses.) He was slightly exhausted, since the human he'd copied wasn't very fast.

Fukuhonmon is a master of copying the appearance and stats of a person, Digimon, or even a plant. The victim from whom he stole their identity would be thrown into an empty space, similar to limbo. Every single thing that he copies stays there for an eternity or until he decides to release them, which is pretty much never. If ever a captive were to be released, the captive would obviously be freed and would appear at wherever they'd come into contact with him. You'd remember nothing as there isn't anything to remember but darkness.

This is his specialty. It is not his only technique. He is a somewhat a wizard. He spends his free time plotting, like any other villain, or practicing and inventing new spells, many of which are deadly.

Fukuhonmon (A/N: Typing his name is getting on my nerves) closed his eyes, thinking of what had happened in the Real World. The fiery girl was a gem. She had powers beyond what anyone could've imagined. With them she could take over both worlds if she wanted. She wouldn't want to though and that's what annoyed Fukuhonmon the most.

If she didn't want it, he would take it. He'd be stronger than all four Sovereigns put together. He'd have many slaves, obeying his every command. However, as of now, there was no way the power could be extracted from her.

She would have to be used as a wand would, chained to his side so that she could never escape. Fukuhonmon had decided to permit her to be his queen, but to anyone else analyzing the situation, slave queen would fit better.

Now if only everything were so simple; if only she wasn't a Tamer. If only there wasn't the 'Digimon King' in the way. Since the 'Digimon Queen' supposedly goes with the 'Digimon King', Fukuhonmon would have to get rid of the king. Copying him and stealing his identity would work, but the king was also a Tamer.

_That boy. It was the one she ran to. I could sense it. The one from the prophecy that's messing up all of my plans. He's already complicated things enough. They'll probably alert everyone else now. Then I have to take care of all of the Tamers and their Digimon. I should just kill them...well there's an idea. Or isolate them from the girl so they can't help her. But the prophecy...dammit. There has to be a way._

**Every tenth generation in the royal family,  
****A female human  
****Shall be born.  
****The gem lives within this human girl.  
****She shall hold the power to rule both worlds.  
****The king's (blank blank blank)  
(blank) u****nlock(blank) (blank)  
****Without it,  
****The wicked who tries to steal the power will die  
****By the stroke of a blade  
****And the unified force of king and queen.  
****The gem remain where it belongs.**

The prophecy was carved on stone. Parts of it had been worn away by the time Fukuhonmon acquired it.

_The missing part. The king's what? It will obviously unlock the gem, but what of the king's? For now I'll just see where..._

"SERVANT!" he called out. A minute later, a Bakemon appeared in front of him. "Yes, sir?" the Bakemon asked. "Go check if the Tamers' Digimon are here in the Digital World," Fukuhonmon ordered. "Yes, sir," the Bakemon replied and disappeared.

If the Digimon were in the Digital World, things would be much simpler. Fukuhonmon could isolate Renamon from the rest. No one would notice anything. He would get to the girl that way and by copying a Digimon he could also kill the nuisance. His plan was brilliant, but it all depended on where the Digimon were.

Fukuhonmon caught his breath and began practicing his extraction spell. There _had_ to be a spell that could remove the gem from the girl.

_I __**will not **__fail. I __**will**__ take over the two worlds._

An hour or so later, the Bakemon reappeared with his response. "Well?"

* * *

Lone Wolf: And I'll leave it at that. It's a cliffy. Hmm. Imagine if Rumiko was the tenth and not the ninth.


	6. Back to the Tamers

Lone Wolf: I'm so sorry for the long wait. Here's a long, and hopefully better chapter.  
Hiei: Thanks to:  
Jared Padalecki's Girl (Yeah..about the paragraphs. I accidentally deleted the spacing uh..hehe.)  
Yumi Stern (Don't be scared to post.)  
karika88 (Almost 2 months. Sorry!)  
UNKWON (Umm, did you mean unknown? HKISA was on hiatus but it's back.)

* * *

It was 7:20. Kazu and Kenta were hiding in the corner, absolutely terrified. Ryo was trying in vain to calm Rika down. Henry and Takato had to restrain her from killing someone. Alice and Jeri sat on the couch, ignoring them and watching television. (A/N: How is that even possible? Ignoring them, I mean.) Eventually Rika quieted down. Jeri turned off the television and they sat in the living room in silence. The silence dragged on and on. Finally, Ryo decided to break it. "I'll go order pizza. What toppings do you guys want?" he asked. "Extra cheesy!" "Pepperoni!" "Plain." "Pepperoni." "Mushrooms!" "Green peppers!" "Onions!" "Onions?" Rika wondered. "What?" Jeri asked. "Who would want a pizza with just onions?" Rika answered. (A/N: That was sort of weird. She answered the question with a question...) Ryo sighed. "How about we just get a plain and a pepperoni?" he asked. "Fine," everyone answered simultaneously. "And soda?" Ryo asked. "Get Pepsi and Sprite," Rika said before everyone else, who nodded their heads in agreement. Ryo pulled his cell out of his pocket and called the pizza parlor. (A/N: Sorry for another note. It _is_ parlor right?) It would be delivered in about 20 minutes. For now, they'd just have to wait.

Kazu picked up the remote controller from the coffee table and turned the television on. "It's a better idea if we set up the sleeping bags," Rika said plainly, grabbing the remote and turning it off. "Oh, fine," Kazu agreed, not wishing to be attacked. Ryo led the way upstairs to his room, everyone following with their sleeping bags and backpacks in tow. Walking across the hall, they arrived at their supposed destination, Ryo's room. Kazu and Kenta dropped their things on the carpeted floor, ready to unpack. They obviously didn't care that it was dark and the lights weren't on. "We're not sleeping in here," Ryo stated. "Then why did you lead us here?" Kenta wondered. "Just keep following me," Ryo answered. Walking over to the closet, he pulled the doors open. The Tamers, minus Rika, looked at Ryo questioningly. Walking to the far right, they reached the secret room. Flipping a switch, Ryo turned the lights on. "Mind closing the doors?" Ryo asked, directing the question at Rika. She did as he asked, much to the Tamers' surprise. "Well, make yourselves at home," Ryo said. The Tamers tossed their things where they wanted to sleep that night and unpacked. Sleeping bags were unrolled and spread. They covered most of the room, with only a single, narrow path in the center to walk on. There were three sleeping bags on each side of the room. Pajamas, toothbrushes, Digimon cards, DVDs, books, and teddy bears came out. They were all placed to the right of the owner's sleeping bag, separating the Tamers and dividing their space. Rika sighed. She concluded that she would have to sleep on one of the mattresses. Obviously she didn't have her own belongings with her. She'd have to borrow some clothes from Ryo. "Man, this is so awesome," Kazu commented. "Yeah. We get to sleep over at _the_ Legendary Tamer's house _and_ in this super cool room," Kenta chimed in. "Well, just don't mention this room to anyone. It's a secret," Ryo said, winking. "Yes, sir!" Kazu and Kenta said, saluting him. Rika sighed, "he's not that great you know." "Of course he is," Kazu yelled at her. "Let's not start that again," Henry said, trying to stop the fight of words before it got out of hand. Ding dong. "Saved by the bell," Takato said with a sigh of relief. The Tamers left the safe room, Ryo grabbing his wallet off the dresser on the way out. They went downstairs to the dining room, Ryo following after getting the pizza and soda and after paying the delivery boy.

"Hey Henry. Could you grab some plates and cups from the kitchen? They're in the top cabinet," Ryo said. "Sure," Henry replied. He walked into the kitchen and easily found the paper goods. Grabbing eight of each item, as there were eight tamers, he returned to the dining room. "Here you go," he said, placing the items on the table. "Thanks," Ryo responded. Each tamer grabbed a paper plate and a slice of pizza, filling their cup with soda afterwards. Ryo, Rika, Kazu, and Henry had a slice of pepperoni pizza each and Takato, Jeri, Kenta, and Alice had a slice of plain cheese pizza. They would get second helpings later on. As for the soda, Rika, Henry, Alice, and Takato had Pepsi while Ryo, Kazu, Kenta, and Jeri had Sprite. Everyone dug into their food and enjoyed it silently. It was 8 and the Tamers were hungry; there wasn't any room for conversation. Finishing their dinner, they left the table one by one. Everyone headed back upstairs to the safe room to watch television on the huge flat screen or to go on the computer except for Rika and Ryo. They went to take their showers, Ryo getting a white t-shirt and pair of shorts for Rika. The others had already taken their showers at home.

It was just about 9 when Ryo and Rika finished their showers. (A/N: No it didn't take them an hour, they only started dinner at 8.) The two joined the others in the safe room. Kazu and Kenta had grown tired of watching whatever had been on and were staring at Ryo's cards. Jeri and Takato were still watching TV, Henry was on the computer, and Alice was sitting on her sleeping bag reading manga. (A/N: Go Alice!) "Oh, you guys are finally done," Jeri said as they entered. She smiled and got an evil glint in her eye. "Takato, could you grab an empty soda bottle from downstairs, please?" Jeri asked so sweetly it was scary. "Uhh..sure," he answered, slightly freaked out. Takato walked out of the room and returned a couple of minutes later with the bottle. "Why exactly do we need the bottle, Jeri?" he asked her. "We're playing spin the bottle," she said happily. "Well, I'm not playing," Rika stated plainly. "Of course you are. And since it'll be weird for the guys to kiss each other..." Jeri began. "What the hell?" the male Tamers screamed in unison. "It's weird for them to kiss each other so everyone will hug," Jeri finished. Everyone besides herself stared at her as if she had three eyes. (A/N: Like Hiei-kun and his Jagan.) "Ok. So who's going first?" Jeri asked, getting up and walking around the couch to where the sleeping bags were. Takato followed her. Ryo joined them, causing Kazu and Kenta to follow his lead and play. Alice pretty much had no choice as she was already there and the others weren't about to let her chicken out. They didn't forget about Rika and Henry though. "Henry, get over here. If I have to play so do you. You too, Rika," Alice said. "Yeah, Pumpkin. You _have_ to play," Ryo agreed. He and Alice stood up, and walked over to Rika and Henry, respectively. Ryo grabbed Rika's hand and Alice grabbed Henry's. Rika and Henry gave in and eventually all the Tamers were sitting in a circle with the fat two liter bottle in the middle. "Isn't that bottle a bit too big?" Henry asked. "Oh, well. Who cares," Jeri answered. "So who's going first?" everyone wondered.


	7. Spin the Bottle

Lone Wolf: A month since I last updated. I think it'll take about a month for the next update from now on. Sorry if it's a bit long for you, but keeping three stories up is hard with piles of homework and projects.  
Hiei: Thanks to the reviewers and a note to karika88, she didn't do that because it's too cliché.  
Lone Wolf: Digimon is not mine, sadly. If it were, there would be a lot more Ryuki. I do own Fukuhonmon though. No stealing. No, I didn't forget about him. He'll be back soon.

* * *

"So who _is_ going first?" Jeri asked for the second time. No one answered. "Fine. So that it's fair, I'll just spin the bottle and whoever it points to goes first," she stated. "Okay?" she waited for approval. "Whatever Jeri. Just have someone go who's not named Rika Nonaka," Rika said, clearly bored. Spin the Bottle was such a stupid game. All it involved was spinning a bottle, hence the name, and kissing or hugging or in some cases hurting, oh how she would have loved the latter, the person it unfortunately landed on. Ignoring everyone and everything else, Rika leaned against the dresser and closed her eyes. (A/N: If you walked into the room and faced the opposite wall, she'd be on your left. See Chapter 3 if you forgot the layout of the room.)

The fat soda bottle spun around and around and around and around. It was quite a strange sight, the bottle being so large. The Tamers paid no heed to this fact as it didn't really matter how big or small the bottle was. It slowed, but still spun. Past Rika and Alice, Henry and Ryo, Takato, Jeri, and Kenta, the bottle finally landed on Kazu. (A/N: They're sitting in a circle, obviously. Rika's next to Alice who's next to Henry, etc. Kazu is next to Rika.)

"You're first Kazu," Jeri said cheerfully. "Why me?" Kazu frowned. "Haven't you been paying attention? The first spin was to decide who goes first," Takato told him. "I didn't ask _you_ Ta-ka-to. I was asking the people 'up there.' Are you _that_ slow?" Kazu retorted. (A/N: The dashes in Takato's name are there on purpose. Kazu broke up the name into its three syllables a few times in the show. Just in case anyone was wondering.) Rika peeked open an eye, "I wouldn't talk if I were you." "And why not?" Kazu asked, then paused. Everyone laughed. "Hey! That is so not funny," he yelled. Henry stopped laughing and sighed, "Just go already."

Kazu spun the bottle. It went around and around. A minute later it stopped; it had landed on Jeri. Takato looked at Kazu jealously as everyone, minus Takato, Jeri, and Kazu, laughed. It wasn't so bad; it was only a hug. Jeri and Kazu stood up and Kazu gave her a quick hug, both sitting back down afterwards. It was Jeri's turn to spin now, and she did just that. Much to her delight, it landed on Takato. The goggle-head silently cheered and stood up. Instead of only being a receiver, he returned the hug. Alice pulled out a camera from seemingly nowhere and took a quick shot. There was a flash. Takato and Jeri turned their heads in the direction it came from and quickly broke apart. Alice smirked. Rika opened her eyes and kept them open, except when she blinked. She also smirked. Alice hit the 'review' button on her digital camera. Rika leaned her head over. "Aww. You two look so cute together," she said. She meant it but it had come out a tad sarcastic. Everyone got up and crowded around Alice. Jeri and Takato blushed; everyone else agreed with Rika.

Takato spun Kenta. Takato quickly hugged his friend and they sat back down. Kenta spun Henry and the glasses wearing boy gave Henry a hug. Henry spun; it landed on Alice, who froze. Rika made use of the split second and grabbed the camera. Alice got up. She and Henry hugged. Rika took a picture, another cute one. Alice spun, face still red. The bottle pointed to Rika. They hugged. Rika spun, Alice regaining possession of her camera. It was a weak, bored spin and the bottle only rotated about twice. It landed on the one and only, Ryo Akiyama. He smiled his trademark smile. Rika refused to get up. "Oh, if you want, you can kiss him, Rika," Jeri told her, smiling. Rika glared at her. Ryo walked over to the Digimon Queen and knelt down, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, before getting up and returning to his seat next to Henry and Takato. Alice had caught the moment on her camera and was looking it over. Rika's face had been very red, and it still was. Other than that, her face was quite blank.

Suddenly breaking out of her trance, Rika reached over and tried to grab Alice's camera. Seeing the motion coming, Alice got up and ran behind Ryo. Rika came near, but stopped a foot from the cerulean-eyed boy. She stared at the floor, trying not to blush. Her attempt was in vain; a tint of pink crawled up her cheeks. Shaking it off, Rika ran behind Ryo, forcing Alice to run. Having gotten a head start, Rika soon caught up, causing Alice to throw the camera to Henry, which he caught with ease. So much for Spin the Bottle and it was only 9:45.

Rika walked over to Henry and tried to get the camera. He had grown and was about two inches taller than she. He kept the camera well out of her reach, above his head. Kazu, Takato, and Jeri joined in as well, helping Henry and Alice keep the camera away from Rika. Ryo and Kenta just sat on the floor, watching in amusement.

10:15. Rika gave up. It was hopeless. There were five of them and one of her. Ryo wasn't even helping despite the fact that he was also in the picture. Rika collapsed on one of the mattresses, defeated. Alice retrieved her camera from Takato and put it away in her bag. She resumed reading her manga. Takato, Kazu, and Kenta went to sleep. Ryo and Henry were engaged in a conversation about something unknown to the others. Jeri had walked over to where Rika was and started teasing her.

"Aww. You two look so cute together," Jeri said, repeating the exact words that Rika had spoken earlier. "Jeri," Rika said threateningly. Of course, Jeri paid no heed to Rika's threat and continued her teasing. "So do you like him? Do you, do you, do you?" Rika glared at Jeri but gave no response. She wasn't sure. What had happened hours ago felt like days. The chase, the mysterious man. Why _did_ she run to Ryo's house? Henry's had been so much closer. Was she falling for her rival? She'd thought she hated him ever since he beat her. After everything that had happened a year ago and what had happened a couple of hours ago, she wasn't sure. She was his friend, sure, but was it possible that she liked him more than that?

Rika tried forcing the thoughts out of her head. She and Ryo were only friends, nothing more. 'Don't fall for him. He'll only reject you. He can have any girl he wants. Why would he want you anyway?' she thought to herself. As hard as she tried, she couldn't convince herself completely. She doubted everything she just thought; she hoped. There was a small chance he like her, wasn't there? He was always teasing her and calling her 'Pumpkin' and 'Wildcat.' He didn't give everyone else a nickname and he always seemed to enjoy her company. Didn't he?

"Rika? Hello? Anyone home?" Jeri asked, knocking on Rika's head with her fist. "Huh? What now?" Rika responded, confused, but annoyed. "Never mind. We should get to sleep. It's pretty late," Jeri said, checking the clock that hung above the TV. Jeri went over to her sleeping bag and climbed in. Alice had finished reading and had also gone to sleep, Henry finishing his conversation with Ryo and doing the same. "Your pick, Pumpkin," he told her, nodding at the mattresses. She remained where she was on the one closer to the others, forcing him to take the one against the wall. 'He called me that again.' "Good night, Rika," he mumbled and drifted off to sleep. "Night...Ryo."

* * *

Lone Wolf: In case you wanted to know, Alice is next to the mattress on the dresser side. She's next to Henry who's next to Kenta. Between Alice and Henry on the opposite side is Jeri. Next to Jeri, between Henry and Kenta is Takato and next to Takato between Kenta and the couch is Kazu.


	8. Tell Them

Lone Wolf: **Chapter 8 up along with Chapters 1-5 revised.** I'm hoping the revised chapters along with this one will keep you all entertained for a while. Thanks to all who reviewed.  
Hiei: Digimon isn't hers. She only owns Fukuhonmon and any other characters she creates.

* * *

The room was dark, Kazu and Kenta snoring away. There wasn't a single light on. Rika rubbed her eyes. She picked up her phone from the floor where she had left it and checked the time. 7:30. The light blinded her momentarily. It was still early.

Rika climbed out from under the covers and carefully crossed the room, trying not to step on anyone. She walked in as straight a line as possible between the sleeping bags. Luckily for her, Kazu and Kenta had stayed in the same spot and weren't sprawled out. Her feet hit the couch, so she turned to her right, walking around it and out of the room. She pulled open the closet doors and entered Ryo's room.

The room's owner was sitting in front of his desk, playing a computer game. He had turned around when he heard the closet doors open. "Hey," he said as he resumed playing.

"What are you doing up so early?" Rika wondered. "I could ask you the same," Ryo replied dryly. "You're not a morning person are you? You sound dead," she commented. Ryo chuckled lightly.

_Wow. Even _the_ Legendary Tamer can be tired. Who knew?_

"Were you looking for another hug? Or a kiss?" Ryo asked. "No," Rika answered, suddenly glaring at him.

_He always knows what to say to piss me off. He's either really brave or really stupid. He's different from other guys..._

"Are you going to tell them?" Ryo asked, all of a sudden serious. "Should I?" she replied.

_It would only make them worry...but what if that guy goes after the others, too? They should be prepared...just in case..._

"They're probably wondering why we invited them over anyway," Ryo told her. "Then you tell them," Rika said. "Are you sure?" he asked. Rika thought it over, "Yeah."

"Oh. I just remembered something," Ryo ended his game, "That guy who was chasing you. He disappeared into thin air. I wasn't sure before whether or not I was seeing things but...yeah." All of a sudden he was alive and active again. "More reason why we should tell the others then," Rika said.

_Humans don't just vanish like that. It has to be a Digimon. There's no other reasonable conclusion. Unless he _was_ seeing things but he claims he's positive that he wasn't._

"So we'll tell them after breakfast?" Ryo asked. "Yeah," Rika confirmed, "Speaking of breakfast, I'm hungry." "Follow me then," he told her, grabbing her wrist. He didn't exactly give her much of a choice.

"So, what do you want to eat?" Ryo asked, opening the fridge. Rika looked over his shoulder. She pointed to a box of blueberry waffles. Ryo took the box out, "Blueberry waffles it is then."

The two finished eating about fifteen minutes later. It was just about eight.

Rika went upstairs to change back into her own clothes, brushing her teeth with the toothbrush she had used the night before afterwards. Ryo also changed out of his pajamas and brushed his teeth.

One by one the other Tamers woke up. They had their breakfasts, brushed their teeth, and changed out of their pajamas. (A/N: I really don't think saying "Takato ate, brushed teeth, changed. Jeri ate, brushed teeth, changed, etc." It would probably bore you anyway.)

Everyone was in the living room, watching TV, trading cards, or just talking.

Ryo looked around the room at everyone. They were all so happy and cheerful. Alice caught his eye. She motioned for him to follow her. They both got up and entered the kitchen.

"So, what's the real reason you decided to invite us all over?" Alice questioned. "Nothing gets past you. Well, I was going to tell everyone after breakfast, but they're all enjoying themselves," Ryo replied. "Well, I'll be waiting for an answer," she returned to the living room.

Ryo sighed. He followed suit and also returned to the adjacent room. Rika's eyes met his and she gave a quick nod. Ryo picked up the remote and turned off the TV. The others, minus Rika, all looked at him curiously.

"You guys are probably wondering why I invited you over," Ryo began. Kazu and Kenta looked to each other, then to Ryo, and back to each other. They were clueless.

"Okay, so yesterday someone or something was chasing Rika. We think it's a Digimon, but he looked like one of those guys who recently disappeared. The Nikana one," Ryo said. "It can't be a Digimon. It shouldn't be able to bio-emerge and even if it did, Yamaki would've told us; it would've shown up on the computer," Henry argued. "Then what other thing do you know of that can vanish into thin air?" Ryo demanded. "Both of you stop arguing," Alice raised her voice. "Okay. Fine. Let's just assume it was a Digimon," Henry said, "He can either possess beings or something or other." "He was chasing after Rika," Takato added. "But why?" Jeri spoke up. "Who knows. And even if I _have_ been targeted, why all the other disappearances?" Rika wondered, "Or why not come after me in its true form? Why possess regular, average humans to do it?" "Or is he after all of the Tamers?" Takato asked. "Maybe, maybe not," Rika replied. The others remained silent, thinking over Takato's question.

"No. He can't be after all of us," Ryo spoke after a long silence, "Or he would've just gotten me, too." "But according to Ryo, he disappeared when Ryo came outside. So, no. He can't be after all of us, at least for now," Henry concluded. "Whatever. Just be more careful. Maybe we can go to the Digital World and take a look around or something. Takato, check with Yamaki if there were any recent emergences," Rika said.

Another long silence. Kazu and Kenta were still lost.

_Evil shows his face again. This time our enemy's after either Rika or all of us. But we'll be ready and I'll fight to the death if I have to.

* * *

Lone Wolf: Well, yeah. Chapter 5 __was_ a bit of a spoiler. So the others know now. Not much, sorry to disappoint, but you might've needed to wait _another_ week if I continued.  
Hiei: Review and she's begging you to reread the first five chapters.  
Lone Wolf: Spread it out or something because next new chapter is for Ice, then INJYTV, and then finally HKISA. Ja ne.


	9. Return

Lone Wolf: Thinking about wrapping HKISA up soon. Keeping up three stories is sort of hard and I already have another idea for a Tamers story in my head. Well, thanks to everyone who bothered to review; it was nice to read your comments.

* * *

Chapter 9: Return

It had been days, almost a week. Rika had returned home two days after Ryo and she explained everything to the others. He came by every day to check on her and to make sure she was all right.

Alice stayed at Henry's, the pair tapping away on their keyboards, trying to figure out what was going on. Kazu and Kenta stuck together even more than before, finally aware of what was going on after Jeri kindly explained it to them slowly. She was with Takato a lot. No one was taking any chances.

Takato had asked Yamaki if there were any recent emergences; there weren't. Nothing was making sense.

Yamaki had arranged for a trip to the Digital World a week from the incident. The Digimon would return with them for extra protection, just in case. If the thing _was_ a Digimon, then they were going to play fire with fire.

It was time.

The Tamers gathered at Guilmon's old hideout. Luckily, the gate was open. They all slid in, Takato first, Ryo last. They fell through the medium where there was no up nor down, finally landing hard in the familiar desert-like area of the Digital World.

"Let's go," Takato said. Everyone else nodded in agreement. They all took off running. Their partners were near. They could sense it. (A/N: Jeri and Alice are there too but of course they don't have partners. Ai and Mako aren't though.)

No one said a word. They'd been running for five minutes. Kenta and Kazu started to lag behind a little. Suzie soon followed. Rika and Ryo were at the front, Henry not far behind. Jeri, Takato, and Alice were somewhere in between.

Everything looked the same as the first time they had all entered the Digital World. The damage caused by the D-Reaper had long been repaired and everything was thriving again. The data streams still existed as did the rolling clumps of data.

"Takato-mon!" Guilmon yelled happily, running to the goggle-headed boy. "Nice to see you, too," Takato replied, giving the large red dinosaur a hug. It really had been awhile since they'd seen each other, over a month at the least.

Everyone reunited with their partners; Calumon leapt into Jeri's arms. Impmon hung around off to the side. Alice explained the situation and told the Digimon what was going on. "Way to ruin the party," Kazu grumbled.

"A being who can copy another or one who can control minds...I've heard of a Digimon who could copy the traits, personalities, and practically every feature of a Digimon and perhaps, human," Renamon said, "Of course it's only a legend. I believe his name was Fukuhonmon." "But even if he _did_ exist, there's no way he could've crossed over to our world," Henry replied, "It's virtually impossible. Yamaki made sure of that." "You shouldn't disregard the thought. Maybe this Fukuhonmon is so powerful that he _could_ go to the human world whenever he wants," Lopmon reasoned. "But then Yamaki should've seen that something bio-emerged," Henry argued. "You _do_ realize that we're getting nowhere, don't you?" Rika cut in, annoyed.

Takato sighed, "I wonder how long it'll take Shibumi and the other Monster Makers to create that program...thing...that'll let you guys come back and stay with us." "Program thing? It has a name you know," Rika replied. "Yeah, I know. I just don't know it," Takato told her, sheepishly. There was a long silence. "Stop hanging out with Kazu. His stupidity's starting to rub off on you," Rika finally said.

Jeri sat on the ground, watching and listening to everything, bored, with Calumon on her lap.

_Why is there so much fighting?_

Suzie also sat on the ground unenthusiastically, Lopmon on her head.

_Why can't we all just be friends and play?_

The two girls both sighed in sync.

"Fukuhonmon exists," Cyberdramon growled, "I've seen his fortress." "_Now_ he says something," Ryo sighed, sweat dropped, and hung his head low. "But you _can't_ see his fortress. According to legend it's like a castle made of mirrors," Renamon replied. "Think about it," Cyberdramon growled again. "Hey, if it's made out of mirrors, wouldn't you see yourself if you're looking at it?" Kazu asked. "Oh. My. Gosh. He's actually made a good point; let's celebrate," Rika said, somewhat mockingly.

There was another long silence.

"Then let's find it," Ryo broke the silence five minutes later. Everyone nodded in agreement. Ryo jumped on Cyberdramon's shoulder and they took off. Renamon and Rika biomerged to Sakuyamon, following. Takato and Guilmon did the same, becoming Gallantmon Crimson Mode. Henry and Terriermon biomerged to become Megagargomon, picking up Jeri, Calumon, Suzie, Lopmon, Impmon, and Alice. Kazu and Guardromon flew off with Kenta; Marineangemon hovered nearby.

"Let's make it a race to the finish!" Guardromon cheered, nearly knocking Kazu and Kenta off. Everyone else nodded in agreement and flew off.

Somewhere else in the Digital World

_So they've come at last. Pathetic humans and their Digimon._


	10. Castle of Mirrors

Lone Wolf: Chapter 10 is up.  
Hiei: She would like to thank the five people who kindly spent their precious time to review.  
Lone Wolf: (sigh) Tenth chapter and I _still_ don't own Digimon.

* * *

Chapter 10: Castle of Mirrors

_Castle of mirrors. Castle of mirrors._

"If I were a castle of mirrors, where would I be?" Kazu wondered. "Well, this one's in the sky," Kenta said. "No _duh_ it's in the _sky_. That's why we're _flying_," Kazu snapped. Kenta sighed and looked down. He screamed and grabbed Kazu. "What in the Digi-world is _wrong_ with you?" he demanded. "Don't look down," Kenta whimpered. Kazu looked down and screamed. He clutched Kenta tightly. Guardromon rocked dangerously in the air.

"Hey Impmon. How come you couldn't digivolve into Beelzemon and carry someone for me? Like Jeri and Calumon. You _do_ have wings as Beelzemon," Terriermon complained as Megagargomon. "Nah. I don't _feel_ like it," Impmon replied, "Besides, Ai and Mako aren't here." "What are you talking about? Since when have you needed _them_ to digivolve?" Terriermon retorted. There was no answer.

Sakuyamon flew through the air, turning her head this way and that.

_A castle of mirrors..._

"Hey Pumpkin!" Ryo said cheerfully, "It's not safe to be wandering around alone, y'know." He knocked her out of her thoughts. "Oh I'm hardly alone, Ryo," Rika replied as Sakuyamon, "I've got Renamon with me." "Huh? Renamon? Where? I don't see her," Ryo joked, looking around. Rika forced herself to de-evolve. "Right _there_," Rika yelled while pointing to the now visible Renamon. She glared at Ryo but soon found herself falling.

Renamon called out Rika's name and had she not been falling herself, she would have caught her tamer. Well, that was how she wanted it to seem.

"Cyberdramon." Ryo's Digimon grunted and flew toward Rika's falling form. Ryo caught her.

"See how much you need me? If it weren't for yours truly, you might've broken a few bones. Anyways, you okay?" Ryo placed his forehead against Rika's to check her temperature. His hands were occupied at the moment. Rika felt the heat rush to her face. She glared at him. "Gosh, Wildcat. You're burning. Oh! I know what to do," he smiled, "I'm sure you won't mind." "I wouldn't have fallen if you didn't show up in the..." she was cut off by Ryo's lips pressing upon her own. Her eyes widened.

"Ryo," Cyberdramon growled. They were still hovering in the sky with Renamon waiting under them. Ryo broke away, "Sorry Cyberdramon." "...first place," Rika managed to finish, her face still the same shade of red and if possible, even darker. Down below on the ground, Renamon smirked.

Takato sighed as Gallantmon, "This is hopeless."

Gallantmon continued flying about, searching for Fukuhonmon's castle. "This would be so much easier if the castle wasn't floating in the sky," Takato grumbled. "Don't give up, Takato-mon," Guilmon tried cheering his tamer up. "...Wait a sec..." Takato murmured. "'Kay." They landed on the ground.

Takato looked up at the digital sky. He shook his head slightly. (A/N: Technically Gallantmon shook his head but you get the point.) "The castle can't be in this area. Think about it. How would it conceal itself? The mirrors would just reflect the sphere of the Real World and 'Bingo!' there's the castle. We have to go to another area; ready for a ride in a data stream?" Takato said, and without waiting for an answer, jumped toward an approaching stream.

Takato looked up, "Not here either." Gallantmon continued going through the data streams, something the tamers rarely ever did willingly.

Gallantmon looked up at the sky. It was bleached with clouds; the Real World could be seen in the far distance, a revolving green sphere. "Now for the castle," they took off.

"Hey Guilmon," Takato said to the data surrounding him. "Yeah?" his Digimon replied. "What's that red thing over there?"

A closer look revealed a reflection of Gallantmon.

"No way," Takato gaped, eyes widening. "Now we just have to find the door," Guilmon said happily, "Oh, and tell the others of course." Takato chuckled, "Yeah."

_Ah, a merged Digimon. Whatever shall I do? Well let's see..._

Gallantmon circled the floating structure. "Everything looks exactly the sa..." Takato was cut off. "Look! It's the door!" Guilmon said, indicating the two large handles attached to two mirror panes. "But we passed this part already; we circled the entire place...twice. How come we didn't see this before?" Takato wondered. "It smells like a trap," Guilmon responded, sniffing the air for emphasis. "Well, here goes nothing. Be on guard," Gallantmon pulled open the doors.

_Everything is going perfectly._

A bright red light blinded Gallantmon as he opened the doors. He lifted his arms to block out the light. When his vision was restored, he realized that he was no longer Gallantmon. He was Takato with Guilmon by his side.

"What...happened? Why did we de-evolve?" Takato asked Guilmon, worried. "It must've been that light." They looked around. Within a minute there was another flash but this time, it was white light and it lasted much, much longer.

Guilmon opened his eyes. He looked at his surroundings but realized that he was no longer in the floating castle, nor was he in the area with the white sky.

_Oww. My head hurts..._

He looked beside him. Takato laid there, unconscious for the moment. With a little bit of shaking from the dinosaur-like Digimon, Takato was soon awake. "Where am I?" he wondered, looking around. "Takato-mon!" He looked to his right and saw Guilmon standing next to him. "I think we got thrown out of the castle."

"No luck either?" Rika asked Henry after he had de-evolved from Megagargomon. He shook his head. The other Tamers stood nearby, defeated expressions on their faces. Henry looked around, "Where's Takato? And Guilmon?" "They didn't get back yet." "What about Ryo and Cyberdramon?" "Hero-boy went to go look for them," Rika replied simply, her face turning pink at the mention of Ryo's name. Henry looked at her curiously, making a mental note for later on, "Oh."

"We better head back to the others," Takato decided. Guilmon nodded in agreement. They began walking in the direction where they thought the others were. The area was familiar, very familiar. 'Fukuhonmon must've dumped us here on purpose...' Guilmon thought to himself.

* * *

Lone Wolf: I couldn't decide if I should continue or not...but since I have to update my other two stories, I'm leaving it here.

Review please! Two or three gets the chapter started. More than that gets it moving and up faster. Don't take this the wrong way; I'm not demanding reviews. It just reminds me to update. Constructive criticism is accepted. Oh and put 'Kurama' at the end of your review so I can see who actually reads these pointless notes. Status in profile as always except I'm getting really lazy with that too.


	11. Disappear

Lone Wolf: Chapter 11!  
Hiei: Hn. No one even realized the _real_ reason of the previous chapter.  
Lone Wolf: Ignore him, ignore him! He's just being himself.

* * *

Chapter 11: Disappear

Ryo returned to the rest of the group, "Couldn't find them." Rika and Henry turned their heads toward Ryo. "Maybe it's because they're here," Rika said, jerking her thumb in Takato and Guilmon's direction. "In other words, I went everywhere for no reason," Ryo complained. "Yeah. That pretty much sums it up," Rika smirked. "You're too cruel."

"So did he find the castle?" Ryo asked. Henry nodded. "Well, where is it then?" "Ask him yourself," was all Henry said.

Ryo walked over to Takato, "So you found it. Where?" Takato looked at him strangely, "I'm really not sure. It was in an area with lots of clouds. Fukuhonmon sort of...threw us out." "And there were lots of bright lights and mirrors," Guilmon added, trying to help. "I have no idea how to get there besides jumping through hundreds and thousands of data streams," Takato said.

"What do we do now, Takato?" Jeri spoke up. Takato thought about the question, "I think...we should go back home first and figure out what we'll do about Fukuhonmon there. Half the Digimon should stay here, and the other half will come back with us." "Why?" Henry asked. "So we know what's going on here. Fukuhonmon's probably on alert now." "How do you expect the Digimon to contact us anyway?" Alice asked. "With the communicator, of course," came Takato's 'isn't that obvious' reply. "Last I checked, none of them can write," Alice said, "You should stop hanging out with Kazu. His stupidity's rubbing off on you." She high-fived Rika, the latter having said the same thing a couple of hours ago.

"Yamaki improved it. It's almost like a walkie-talkie now, but better," Takato told her, "Now take that back. Kazu isn't _that_ dumb anyway." "Yeah, he's just slow," Kenta said. "Hey! Whose side are you on!" Kazu demanded. Kenta didn't answer. Rika looked at Takato as did Henry. Their thoughts were the same and they knew this when they caught the other's eye.

_Now he's defending Kazu? Since when has he done that?_

"Onto the next matter of business: Who stays here and who comes back," Takato said, moving along, "I think the larger Digimon should stay since they're, well, bigger and more prone to attracting the attention of people." "You _do_ realize that even if the Digimon come back with us, they can't exactly stay for long. The Monster Makers haven't finished their job yet. Right now, our partners can probably stay for a week, max. Then they'll de-evolve and come back here," Alice told him. "Well, I'm planning on figuring out what to do before the week's up."

"Okay, as I was saying, the bigger Digimon stay. That means Renamon, Cyberdramon, Guardromon, and Guilmon." "Why does Renamon have to stay? She can just disappear and come when I need her. In the Real World," Rika wondered. "Because I don't think an Ultimate, Champion, and Rookie will be enough if they're attacked by Fukuhonmon," Takato told her. "Fine," she answered reluctantly.

"So Terriermon, Lopmon, Impmon, and Calumon will come back with us," Takato decided. "You...don't want me to go back with you?" Guilmon asked. "Of course I do. But you'll stick out too much. I mean, you look like a red dinosaur. Even though most people know about the Digimon because of D-Reaper, we don't wanna draw any extra attention," Takato explained. Guilmon sighed, "Oh, okay."

"Hey, do I _have_ to go back with you guys?" Impmon asked. "Yeah. Calumon can't fight. Terriermon and Lopmon won't be enough if we're attacked," Takato answered. "Hmph. Fine. If you need me _that_ much."

"Okay. Now that everything's settled, I'll call for Yamaki," Takato pushed a button on the communicator. The small device turned on. The screen lit up and soon Yamaki's face showed up. "Ready to come home?" the older man asked. "Yeah. Oh, and I'm leaving this with Renamon. Hope you don't mind," having said this, Takato handed the device to Renamon. "The ark will be there in ten minutes. I've pinpointed your location. Don't go running off." (They built another ark after the old one became Gallantmon's wings. I think its name was Granni?) "Yes, sir."

"Okay, so you saw the button I hit. That's the power switch. It obviously turns it on and off. Turn it off now," Takato explained. Renamon turned the communicator off. "I'm not stupid," she said, annoyed.

Ten minutes soon passed. The smaller Digimon and the Tamers boarded the ark and returned to the Real World.

--

"Want me to walk you home?" Ryo asked Rika after the rest of the Tamers had gone their separate ways. "No. It's okay," the girl answered without a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Ryo looked at her, surprised. Where was the Rika he knew, the one who rarely ever spoke to him _without_ sarcasm? "Your house is all the way in the other direction. It's far enough as it is. You don't have to walk me home. I can take care of myself. Stop worrying about me so much," Rika told him.

"But...I just can't _not_ worry about you," Ryo replied. Rika sighed and gave in. He walked her home.

--

"See you, Jeri," Takato called out as he turned around and began walking back to the train station. "Bye," Jeri answered, entering her house and closing the door. "Calumon, why don't you go with Takato? I'm barely a Tamer anyway. So I don't see any reason for that Fukuhonmon to come after me. Okay? I know you're not much of a fighter, but I'll feel better if you're with him," Jeri told the cream-puff loving Digimon. She opened the door a crack and Calumon slipped out. "Takato! Wait up!" Calumon yelled, running as fast as he could with his short legs...feet...he doesn't have legs, does he? Just feet, right?

_Crap._

--

"Terriermon, stay with Alice. Suzie and I have Lopmon. Keep an eye on her for me, would you? And try not to piss her off?" Henry asked his partner. "Fine. It's better than playing Princess Prettypants with Suzie. I feel bad for Lopmon," Terriermon replied, hopping onto Alice's head causing the blonde to almost fall. Thankfully, Henry was wide awake and alert. "That's not helping." "Sorry," Terriermon replied, sounding as if he didn't mean it at all, "Don't worry. I'll take care of Mrs. Wong-to-be." "TERRIERMON!" "Oops..."

--

Impmon returned to Ai and Mako. Lopmon and Suzie also went home. Henry didn't feel like dragging his younger sister along to Alice's house and then walking all the way home. Suzie would start complaining of being tired.

--

The remainder of the day passed by peacefully. Ryo had ended up staying over at Rika's, ignoring all of the girl's protests. He was given the spare guest room. Calumon spent the afternoon and evening swallowing cream puff after cream puff and was now sound asleep. It was almost midnight; most people were. (A/N: In case you couldn't figure it out, I meant most people are asleep. I didn't type it out because it would sound repetitive.)

Takato was the only one who was awake. He couldn't sleep...more like he didn't _want_ to sleep. As soon as he saw that his parents were sleeping, he slipped out of the house. Returning to his true form, Fukuhonmon took the shape of a nearby bird and began to fly.

Reaching the Katou residence, he once again took the form of Takato, setting the bird free from the pitch black darkness. There was no need for him to see a bird every time he went through his collection of stolen identities. Using a spell, he unlocked the window to Jeri's room and climbed inside. He walked over to her sleeping form and began to chant yet another spell. There was a flash of bright yellow light. Fukuhonmon picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

_That should keep her asleep until I return to the castle._

Seeing that she was sound asleep, Fukuhonmon returned to his silvery form once again. It was more _comfortable_ in a matter of speaking. He mumbled a few words. His right hand began to glow a light blue color. Thrusting his palm out at the wall, a glass door appeared. Fukuhonmon pulled the handle and entered, closing the door behind him. It disappeared the second it closed.

--

Fukuhonmon returned to his castle. Now in the grand hall, he decided to release Takato. He wouldn't be able to use the boy's form any longer. A bright hole opened in midair, depositing a waking Takato. He stood up wobbling and opened his eyes. They widened when he saw Jeri's limp form. Fukuhonmon smirked, "Reunited at last." He tossed Jeri to Takato, the latter preparing to catch her.

Fukuhonmon raised both arms, palms facing at Takato and Jeri. This time they began glowing a normal shade of blue. He closed his hands, forming fists. Takato began to struggle as if a large invisible hand was squeezing the life out of him; Jeri remained asleep due to Fukuhonmon's previous spell. The copy-cat Digimon made his way through the hall, the two captured Tamers hovering only a few feet in front of him.

Fukuhonmon made his way to the _dungeons_. That is, if you could call them dungeons. Each 'cell' was made like a one room house, complete with kitchen, living room, and bedroom. The bathroom was in its own room at the back. The floors were carpeted and almost all of the walls were made of glass, allowing the captives to see the prisoners on either side. The only difference was that this 'one room house' had bars.

One of the dungeon guards rushed to Fukuhonmon's side. "Which two, Fukuhonmon-sama?" the Gazimon asked. "The last two on the right, I suppose," came the careless reply. "Hai!" The Gazimon ran to the indicated cells and opened the two doors. Fukuhonmon threw Jeri in one and Takato in the other; the rabbit-like Digimon shut both doors, each locking automatically.

"What do you want with us!" Takato demanded after he finally caught his breath. Fukuhonmon turned around as he had already begun leaving. "Nothing. You are only bait," having said that, the evil Digimon left the dungeons.

Takato looked through the glass at Jeri; she was still asleep.

_If only I was more careful..._

--

Fukuhonmon smiled wickedly to himself.

_It's only a matter of time before the gem belongs to me...and then, both worlds will also be mine._

--

_...I'm so sorry, Jeri..._

Takato leaned against the glass separating himself from Jeri's limp body.

'_Only bait...' Bait for what...?_

He gave Fukuhonmon's words no more thought for the moment and began blaming himself hundreds upon thousands of times, saying how he should deserve to die for not being able to protect Jeri. He eventually tired of this and fell asleep.

--

Rika jerked awake, sweating. Her face was pale.

_Something's...not right...I can feel it..._

She didn't have a nightmare, yet here she was, looking as if she did. Yanking the covers off of her, Rika opened the door of her room and rushed to the guest room.

"Ryo! Ryo, wake up!" she whispered urgently into the boy's ear. Seeing no response from him, Rika began to shake him, gently but firmly. "Five more minutes..." came the sleepy reply. "Ryo!" "Go away." Rika's expression changed to a look of amusement. Lover boy telling her to go away. That was a first. "Well, if you _really_ want me to..."

* * *

Lone Wolf: Longest chapter EVER, for HKISA. You know what I find weird?  
Hiei: No.  
Lone Wolf: I like this story better than INJYTV because honestly, that one doesn't even have a full plot. But you guys seem to like INJYTV better. (Shrugs)  
Hiei: What's your point?  
Lone Wolf: (Sigh) Never mind. Three out of the four reviews for this chapter actually stated 'Kurama' at the end of their review or implied that they read my notes. Oh well.  
Hiei: Put 'kurizu' at the end of your review this time.  
Lone Wolf: This is all for experimental purposes. Oh, and, I think you guys know what really happened in Chapter 10 now. If you don't, no offense, but you're slow. (Sweatdrops)


	12. And the Villain Shows His Face

Lone Wolf: Finally, Chapter 12.

--

Chapter 12: And the Villain Shows His Face

"_Ryo! Ryo, wake up!" she whispered urgently into the boy's ear. Seeing no response from him, Rika began to shake him, gently but firmly. "Five more minutes..." came the sleepy reply. "Ryo!" "Go away." Rika's expression changed to a look of amusement. Lover boy telling her to go away. That was a first. "Well, if you _really_ want me to..."_

As Rika began to slowly walk away, Ryo opened his sleepy eyes. Walking back, the girl turned on the lamp by the guest room's bed, temporarily blinding Ryo. "Ahh. That really hurts. Turn it off," the boy complained. "No. Now get up," Rika ordered.

Finally adjusting to the bright light, Ryo read the red digits of the digital clock on the night stand. "Why are you waking me up at three in the morning anyway?" he asked groggily, sitting up.

"Something's not right. Something doesn't feel right..." Rika said, worried, although it did not show on her face.

"Are you sure you didn't just have a nightmare?" Ryo questioned, too tired to keep his annoyance out of his voice. She told him that she was sure and that there was no mistaking something was off.

Rika went over to the folding chair where Ryo's clothes were. Picking them up, she tossed them at him and told him to get dressed and meet her in the living room. She returned to her room, without even giving Ryo a chance to ask 'why.' Coming out minutes later dressed in a pair of jeans and a black T-shirt, Rika met Ryo in the designated room. Both had their D-Arcs and modify cards, despite the fact that their partners were not with them.

Cells in pockets, Rika handed Ryo a piece of gum after taking one for herself, and went to put her jacket on. Both putting the sticks in their mouths and began to chew them. There was no time to brush their teeth; besides, they'd just brushed it a few hours before. Gum would be enough for a little bit. (A/N: Ahaha...that was...random...)

The duo slipped on their sneakers, Ryo also putting on his jacket. They left the Nonaka residence and took off for Henry and Suzie's apartment, being that it was the closest.

--

Nearing the building, Rika whipped out her phone and speed dialed Henry's cell. Luckily, the navy-haired boy was a light sleeper and heard the constant ringing. Reading the caller ID, he answered, Rika hearing his half-asleep voice.

"Get dressed and come outside, pronto and make sure Suzie's all right," the redhead told him. Minutes later, Henry came down the few flights of stairs. Giving the 'okay' about Suzie, the trio made their way to the Matsuda's bakery.

Ryo called this time, while Rika and Henry dialed Jeri and Alice's numbers, respectively. Only the latter received an answer. Deciding that Takato and Jeri might not have heard their cells, the trio did not worry just yet. Ryo tried Takato's home phone now, as did Rika with Jeri's. A groggy father answered each call.

Apologizing first, Ryo and Rika then asked for the adults to check to see if their child was safe.

--

Putting down the phone, Takato's father made his way to his son's room. Opening the door softly, trying not to awake the being that he thought was inside, he turned on the light only to see that Takato's bed was made and had not even been slept in. Worried, he briskly walked to the bathroom only to find the door open, indicating that there was no occupant. Returning to his and his wife's room, he picked up the phone again and told Ryo that Takato was nowhere to be found.

Hearing this, Ryo quickly reported it to the other two, Rika giving the same message for Jeri, seconds later.

"Could you bring Calumon down? We're outside," Ryo requested. Mr. Matsuda did as he was asked and showed up at the bakery entrance with his pajamas on. He handed the sleeping Digimon to Ryo and said that he would call Yamaki, returning inside and closing the door behind him afterwards.

Rika threw Ryo a 'told you so' face after she hung up with Jeri's father. The look was quickly replaced with one of worry and concern.

"Call Kazu and Kenta," Rika told the two males, "We're going to Alice's."

Calumon was dozing in Rika's coat pocket.

--

Having made sure that Kazu and Kenta were okay, the three tamers began running to the McCoy residence; they would meet up with the duo at Hypnos. The cold winter wind whipped at their faces, any remaining leaves on the ground swishing around their feet.

Her hair blowing behind her and occasionally blowing into her face, more times than not, Rika became as annoyed as she was worried. She'd forgotten to tie the auburn strands back in their usual spiky ponytail, having been in such a rush earlier. The spare that was usually in her pocket was no where to be found.

--

Rika was in the middle and in the lead, both males a little bit behind her on either side, as if watching her back, protecting her. The redhead noticed this, and smiled to herself.

_And to think I used to be so mean to Henry and Takato…and Ryo, too…_

They would always look out for her, times like these especially, she knew that, yet she didn't want to. She didn't want to feel as if she needed someone to protect her, someone to be her knight in shining armor. She didn't want to feel weak.

Takato, with the whole train incident the previous year on her birthday, Henry, always informing her about whatever, and Ryo…he went after her at least twice in the Digital World…and every other time he saved her…the whole D-Reaper incident…everything. (A/N: Sorry! My memory is failing me. I couldn't think of anything else for Henry. Sorry, again!)

Of course, there was also Renamon. Oh how she wished the golden fox was with her now. Maybe then they could figure out what was going on. Hopefully, Jeri and Takato just decided to sneak out late at night. Hopefully.

--

Reaching Alice's house, Rika and Ryo waited by the sidewalk as Henry went to ring the bell. (A/N: Yes, it's me again. He rang the bell. Has anyone besides me noticed that most stories are always like he or she knocked on the door? Uh…there's something called a doorbell…okay, back to the story.)

As Henry waited on the porch, Ryo tried to start a conversation, "Heh. They're really good for each other, aren't they?" "Who? Henry and Alice? Yeah," Rika laughed a little.

"Then there's Takato and Jeri. No question about that. I really do hope they're okay," Ryo continued. It was amazing how he could be asleep one minute and completely awake the next.

"And there's Kazu and Kenta who stick to each other like glue," Ryo laughed, "Oh, but Suzie's all by herself…"

"What's your point, Akiyama?" Rika asked, bored and annoyed. The wind was still messing with her hair, forcing it to hit her face every other second. Not to mention that the practically freezing temperature was making goose bumps crawl up her arms.

"Don't you feel lonely? The whole group's...getting together...just separately. Don't you feel left out? They're all happy, but are you?" Ryo asked, curious.

Rika thought about it, although there was really no need to. She knew he was right, just deep, deep down. She didn't want to admit it; it would be the same as saying she was weak, which she did _not_ want to do.

"So they're all dating...well, minus the Kenta and Kazu part. Big deal. I still don't see your point," Rika told him. She was lying and she knew it.

"You're lying. I know you are," Ryo stated plainly. It was as if he'd just read her mind.

Rika sighed, "Fine. So I _do_ get your point...but-"

Ryo cut her off, "But you're too afraid of getting hurt." He finished her sentence for her. He'd expected that answer when he first asked the question. "I won't hurt you," Ryo said simply before leaning in and stealing another kiss from her. She put her hands against his chest as if trying to push him away but there was no force behind them.

_Un_luckily for the two of them, Henry, Alice, _and_ Terriermon came down the steps of the porch at that precise second. And as if that wasn't bad enough, the white and green dog-like / rabbit-like Digimon was awake. (A/N: Terriermon is really a dog. Not a rabbit.) Rika broke away quickly, blushing madly. Henry remembered the note he had made earlier and chuckled to himself; Alice smirked, as did Terriermon.

There was a long silence and they all stood still, the heat eventually leaving Rika's face. Look on the bright side, at least she was warm now.

"Kazu and Kenta are waiting...at...Hypnos. We should go," Ryo suggested. He began walking toward the towers which weren't far from the McCoy residence. The others followed, Terriermon trying to stifle a few dozen laughs. Calumon was still sleeping.

--

Rika trailed behind Ryo, trying to avoid him. Henry, as well as Terriermon and Alice, was behind her again, as if watching her back. They soon reached Hypnos where Yamaki informed them that Takato's dad had called. Kazu and Kenta were already there, along with MarineAngemon.

"I hope you're all awake enough to go to the Digital World. If Takato and Jeri aren't home within an hour, we'll be sending you to Renamon and the others," the older man said.

"What do we do in the mean time?" Henry asked, Terriermon on the navy-haired boy's head. The others had all been thinking the same. "Go wake yourselves up and eat a little something," Yamaki told them, "Riley, get them some food and towels."

--

Rika looked at her reflection in the mirror. She cursed under her breath, noticing the small bags under her eyes and her wild hair. Washing her face with the square cloth Riley had provided her with, she wiped away most of the sleep her eyes told of. Having done this, she turned on the faucet, accidentally using the cold side. Disregarding this, Rika tried to smooth down her hair. It wasn't that she cared about how she looked, but rather the fact that it would prove she beat the wind. Leaving the restroom, she regretted having left her winter coat in the lounge. Rubbing her hands over her practically bare arms, she tried to warm herself enough that the goose bumps disappeared.

"Cold?" a voice came from behind her.

Hearing the voice, Rika let out a startled breath, the water vapor clearly visible. Did Yamaki not know what a heater was?

"No," was the reply, the girl lying once again.

Ryo laughed, "You're a really bad liar." He took off his navy blue sweatshirt and threw it over her head.

Rika blinked, and blinked again. A vein throbbed violently on her forehead and burst. Whirling around, the fiery-haired girl sent her hand flying across Ryo's face before stomping off to the lounge, leaving the boy holding his face in shock.

--

"Ow..." Ryo mumbled as he rubbed his cheek, "You try to be nice and this is what it gets you." Sighing, he continued walking in the same direction as Rika, though at a much slower pace, occasionally rubbing the red mark on his usually flawless face.

--

Rika fumed, muttering a few foul words angrily under her breath, too occupied to even take off the cursed piece of clothing. Reaching the lounge, she collapsed on one of the couches, still breathing hard. Alice, Henry, and Terriermon soon joined her, all looking at her curiously. Calumon was running around happily and wide awake, oblivious to what was going on around him.

--

Yamaki came in about half an hour later, informing the present Tamers that it was time to go; Ryo, Kazu, and Kenta had also joined the others moments after Henry and Alice had Rika. Takato and Jeri weren't back.

"I've located Renamon and the others. They're currently in a cave a little south of where you'll land, so you'll all be doing a bit of walking," Yamaki said. "Why can't you just drop us off there?" Kenta asked, curious.

"Because the portal doesn't lead to there. You're going through the normal one," the blonde man replied simply. Everyone groaned. It was too early in the morning and too late at night to be doing that.

"Now go. Retrieve Takato and Jeri and come back as soon as possible," Yamaki commanded.

--

Making their way to Shinjuku Park, they all slid down the hole to the portal, Yamaki having finally been able to manually stabilize it. Landing in the Digital World moments later, the Tamers took to the south, eager to meet up with the other Digimon and anxious to save their two lost friends.

--

"You're going in the right direction. Continue that way," Yamaki said over the communicator.

"Right," Ryo confirmed, having taken over position as leader being he was the oldest. The Tamers walked in the supposedly correct direction.

"Bear further left! You're going too far to the east," Yamaki yelled.

"Well it's not our fault. Jeez. Can't you put a compass in this thing?" Kazu poked his head over Ryo's shoulder.

"Sure. Just come back home and I'll make some more adjustments. We'll let Takato and Jeri's dead bodies rot away somewhere," Yamaki replied sarcastically. Kazu sighed, defeated.

"How much further?" Ryo asked, looking down at the screen.

"Not far. Only about fifteen more minutes if you continue at this pa-" the blonde man was cut off.

"Hello, brat," a silvery figured said, his face replacing Yamaki's.

"Who are you?" Ryo demanded, angry that this being whom he did not even know was calling him a brat. The others gathered around the communicator.

"Such rudeness. Really, is that the way you talk to your friends' captor? Would you like me to kill them now? Do you want that to happen that badly?" Fukuhonmon taunted.

Rika grabbed the device from Ryo's hand, "Where are they? Tell me!" She was angry once again. Again, they all gathered around.

"Ah, well hello to you too, Princess," Fukuhonmon responded, not even the slightest bit fazed. Rika twitched at what he had called her. "If you just hand yourself over, I might return your friends. That's all I ask. Not too difficult, is it?" he continued.

Rika's eyes narrowed, "What do you want with me?"

"So what's your answer? Will you be a good girl and come to me?" he asked, ignoring her question.

_If I go, Takato and Jeri'll be safe. If I don't, who knows what this guy'll do to them..._

"She's not going," the communicator was once again in Ryo's possession. By now he had figured out that this being was the Fukuhonmon that Renamon had spoken of.

"Oh really? And who are you, making choices for her?" said Digimon questioned. Ryo stared at the screen, trying to think of an answer, yet couldn't.

"We're her friends. We're helping her pick what's right," Alice said, answering for the speechless boy. The others nodded in agreement.

"Well then I guess I'll just have to eliminate these annoying pests that you call friends," Fukuhonmon ended the conversation, his silvery face disappearing from the screen.

--

"Cyberdramon!" Ryo called out as they neared the cave. "Guardromon!" Kazu did as his idol had. The two were running freely, forgetting about the situation if only for a little while. The other four soon reached the cave as well.

"Henry? Where's Takato-mon?" Guilmon asked sadly, "Does he not like me anymore?"

Alice, being she was standing next to Henry, knelt down, "He's gone missing. Fukuhonmon captured him. I'll be your Tamer for now, okay?" Alice smiled at the red dinosaur and after seeing his reaction quickly added, "Don't worry, we'll get him back."

"Why is Takato-mon always disappearing?" he asked, referring to the time when Henry, Takato, and Terriermon had been sucked up by a data stream.

"Is something wrong, Rika?" Renamon asked her tamer. "The only reason Takato and Jeri are missing is because that freak is after me," Rika answered, anger evident in her voice. However, listening carefully, you could hear how worried she was.

"We'll get them back. It's not your fault," the golden fox told her, "But no matter what, don't hand yourself over to him. It's exactly what he wants."

--

"Okay. So we're down Impmon, Lopmon, Suzie, Takato, and Jeri. We really should've gotten Impmon. Calumon can't exactly fight. Guilmon can't digivolve and the castle is in the sky. We have four Digimon that can fly: Sakuyamon, Cyberdramon, Guardromon, and Megagargomon...Rapidmon. Either will do, Henry, but biomerging would be better. Kazu, Kenta, and Marineangemon will be with Guardromon. Alice, Calumon, Guilmon, you guys go with Megagargomon," Ryo decided, "Nothing new, really."

"There has to be some other way of getting to the castle without going through data streams. We just have to scale all of Digi-World," Henry said, thinking, "And we're not splitting up again."

"But where do we start?" Alice wondered, the others having the same question.

"Here."

--

"Mark this cave. That way we'll know we've been here and that this was where we started. Engrave 'start' or something in the wall," Henry ordered, relieving Ryo.

"Alice, get in touch with Yamaki again. Kenta, you clean up...whatever mess is lying around. You too, Kazu. Ryo...keep an eye on Rika," Henry continued, lowering his voice at the last command.

The tasks being done, Rika and Henry both biomerged with Renamon and Terriermon, respectively. The others boarded the Digimon and the search for the castle was on once again.

--

Hours passed and there was still no sign of the correct location. Light was gone and had been for a while; it was getting late. The area they were in was really foggy.

"We'll stop now and make camp. Visibility's too low. We can't go any further," Henry said, landing and de-evolving. Sakuyamon landed and did the same.

Taking the contents of Kenta's bag and dumping them out, the Tamers set up the two tents that Yamaki had provided them with. It was a miracle that they hadn't lost it during the fall between worlds.

"So...I guess we'll just eat and then get to sleep so we can get going again as soon as possible?" Rika asked. Henry nodded.

--

Having eaten, the Tamers split into the two tents: Alice and Rika in one, Ryo, Kazu, and Kenta in the other. Henry was on watch first, sitting down in front of the tents. Calumon was with Alice and Rika; Marineangemon with Kenta. Renamon had disappeared but in reality, she was just watching from the trees. Cyberdramon sat behind the two tents, half-sleeping. Guilmon was actually asleep next to the guys' tent, Guardromon on the girls' side. Terriermon was with Henry...not doing his job. Instead, the white and green Digimon was dozing on Henry's navy-blue hair.

--

His turn being just about over, Henry went into the boys' tent and woke up Kazu and Kenta. More likely than not, they would fall asleep right away so two of them might be better. Henry himself went to sleep, Terriermon sprawled out beside him.

--

Kazu and Kenta's turn was over within half an hour; Renamon had returned the two boys to their tent and woken up Ryo. She thought it was pointless how they had to keep watch; she was awake the entire time, after all.

Ryo sat in front of the tents, bored. It was really too foggy to see anything, the mist in the air increasing as morning approached. Despite the fact that dawn was coming near, it was still dark out. Looking down, the azure-eyed boy could barely see his own hands. 'Foggy and dark, a beautiful combination,' he thought sarcastically to himself.

--

Morning soon came and Kazu and Guardromon were nowhere to be found.

--

Lone Wolf: Longest chapter. A little over eight pages. Reviews would really be appreciated. At least **five** please or I'll take my sweet time writing Chapter 13.


	13. Welcome to Frost City

Lone Wolf:Chapter 13. Thank you to the six reviewers who spent a minute of their time to review.

* * *

Chapter 13: Welcome to Frost City

"Hey, Ryo? Do you know where Kazu went?" Kenta asked, curious, yet worried at the same time about his best friend.

Ryo shook his head, "He never came out of the tent. Are you sure he's not still sleeping?"

"Oh, no," Kenta moaned, "That creepy Digimon got him, too."

At that moment, the communicator beeped in Ryo's pocket. Pulling it out, the screen was lit with the one and only Fukuhonmon's face plastered all over it.

_Speak of the devil._

"_You_. What do you want? What did you do with Kazu?" Ryo demanded, furious.

"Yeah! Where is he?" Kenta added, trying to mask his fear.

"_Me_? _I_ didn't do anything. I'm afraid it was that rusted robot this time," the silver monster replied.

"Guardromon wouldn't do something like that! You possessed him!" Kenta yelled, waking the others up.

Rika and Alice came out of their tent, annoyed. "Okay, what is going on here?" they both demanded.

"Kazu's gone. Fukuhonmon took him away," Kenta told them, head hanging low. Had the event not been so serious, Rika would have said 'thank god.'

Henry went to get the other Digimon, only to realize that Guardromon was no longer with them as well.

"Bastard! Give us our friends back," Ryo said, fists clenched.

"All you have to do is give me the girl. It's really quite simple. I cannot guarantee that your friends will come back in one piece if you don't. Oh, and, tell the brat with the glasses that if I'd possessed the robot, which I cannot do, you'd be talking to him right now," having said that, Fukuhonmon disappeared once more.

--

Marineangemon was consoling his partner; Henry and Alice were trying to calm Ryo down. Cyberdramon was angry as well, having not even been able to sense the silver Digimon. Terriermon and Guilmon tried their hands at calming the large, winged monster down, but only provoked Cyberdramon more. Renamon watched this, amused, but kept an eye on everyone else at the same time. Calumon was in Rika's lap, the girl talking to Yamaki, informing him that Kazu and Guardromon were also missing.

--

"This isn't good," Henry said, everyone having been almost returned to their normal states. He looked around at what was left of their team and sighed, "Five humans, six Digimon, two of which aren't much use in battle, making it four Digimon to five Tamers. We know where we want to go but don't know how to get there. We could just ride in Marineangemon's bubbles, but we'd be caught off guard if attacked. We also have to save Marineangemon's energy to heal our injuries if we receive any. Guilmon can't digivolve without Takato so we only have access to his rookie form."

"Wouldn't it be better if we went on ground?" Alice asked. Henry motioned for her to continue. "I mean, since not all of the Digimon can fly, why don't we just keep going on foot until we reach the cloud region?"

"She has a point," Rika put in simply, "It's easier to fight that way if we're attacked."

"We're down seven, not counting Ai and Mako. We still have more than half the team. We're not giving up yet," Ryo spoke words of encouragement. The glum expressions turned to determination; if they were ever to see their lost friends again, they had to fight back.

"Pack everything. We're going."

--

Tents packed into Kenta's bag and campfire put out, the Tamers resumed their mission. Guilmon was now carrying Kazu's bag, being that the boy was no longer there to hold it himself.

"Can't we just go ask the Sovereign to delete the freaky kidnapper?" Kenta whined, depressed once more.

"No. Fukuhonmon will copy their data and then we won't stand a chance," Renamon told him, "We can, however, go ask them for advice on _how_ to beat Fukuhonmon."

"Then let's do that!" Kenta said, energetically. Rika and Alice sweat dropped. First, depression, now this. The two girls couldn't decide which they preferred.

"Any idea how we're supposed to _find_ them?" Rika asked. Annoyance filled her voice; it was practically the only emotion she ever showed, that along with anger and impatience, but they're pretty much all on the same level.

The others looked at each other. In other words, they had no idea how to carry out the task whatsoever. Everyone then turned to Henry, leaving the navy-haired boy with a 'why me' expression written all over his face.

Having no other choice, Henry spoke off the top of his head, "I guess...we'll...ask around?" The boy mentally slapped himself.

_Well that came out lame..._

A small smile played on Alice's lips. Henry could be such a dork sometimes. "Good an idea as any. We might as well," she decided. The boy gave her an expression of thanks.

--

"Look over there. It's a town," Ryo said to the rest of the group. Squinting a little, the others saw the rectangular objects poking out of the ground, enclosed in a snowy dome, making it look very much like a snow globe.

Their walking turned into a sprint and they all ran as fast as they could to the dome. Reaching it, they saw that the entrance was much like that of an igloo's, just a few hundred times larger in height as well as width. Seeing no guards, Cyberdramon attempted pushing the grand doors open; they didn't budge despite the winged monster's strength. Realizing it was too heavy for one Digimon alone to open, the others, Tamers and partners alike, all lent their power. The door soon opened enough so that they could all squeeze through, shutting the second they all got in.

Turning around and away from the door, the Tamers were greeted by a Frigimon. "Welcome, humans and partners, to Frost City." (A/N: Why does that sound really familiar...? Isn't there a Freeze City or something?)

"Please follow me as I will be your tour guide...sort of. The first matter is to get you settled which means making a stop at the city hall to pay a visit to the guy in charge," Frigimon continued. The Tamers sweat dropped. They hadn't even greeted the snowman and he was going on and on and on already...and who had said anything about staying? "There actually used to be two guys in charge, brothers, actually. Except the older one got himself deleted in Human World. So now the younger one rules this entire dome by himself. Of course, he has his advisors and such. The residents sort of prefer the younger one anyway," the Digimon told them, "Ah. Here we are."

--

The Tamers and Digimon followed Frigimon into a huge building much like a skyscraper. Rika looked up, unable to see even a speck of the top floor. Noticing this, Frigimon turned to face her, "There are over two hundred floors. If you didn't notice before, there's a point jutting out of the dome. It's really just the top of this building."

"Well, then, I'll leave you to your business. Go to the main desk. It shouldn't be hard to find. Enjoy the rest of your lives," Frigimon departed, returning to his post by the entrance to the city.

"_Enjoy the rest of your lives_? That doesn't sound...pleasant," Alice murmured. The others nodded in agreement.

"Well, we might as well go in. Better than freezing to death in this cold anyway," Henry suggested, rubbing his hands together. Again, everyone nodded. Receiving approval, Henry placed his nearly numb hand on the silver handle of one of the two glass doors and pulled it open. Holding the door for each other, the Tamers and Digimon all made it inside.

–

A Snow Agumon sat at the desk on a stool, "New comers, eh? Humans and partners, to be exact. All right. I'll let the boss know."

_These people...well, Digimon...love to talk, don't they?_

The Agumon pushed a button on his desk and spoke, "Sir, I'm sending five humans and six Digimon up. Approve?"

"Yes...send them up. I'm free right now," an icy voice came from the other end.

Henry finally decided to speak to a member of the cold community, "Don't you guys have any heat?" He was still rubbing his bare hands together; apparently, it was just as cold inside as out, if not colder.

"Of course we do," the Agumon replied, "Just not down here. The rooms all have thermostats for you to set to your liking. Now, go to room one on the sixth floor. The boss is waiting for you. You'll see for yourself soon enough."

"But..." Alice started.

"Not now. He can get quite impatient. Elevator's to the left. Yes, it's really quite human world-y here. Off you go," Snow Agumon rushed.

Having no choice, the Tamers and their Digimon made their way to the ice cube like elevator. Kenta pushed the round button labeled six.

--

Reaching the sixth floor, the group exited the elevator. Reading the directional signs, they saw that they had to go right in order to reach their destination.

--

"Ah, welcome, humans and Digimon." Rika paled; Henry's eyes narrowed. Alice and Ryo looked at them quizzically. Placing a hand on Rika's shoulder, Henry practically handed her to Ryo. IceDevimon chuckled, "I suppose you were the ones who deleted my older brother. I must thank you for that. All is peaceful now because he is gone."

Henry breathed a sigh of relief. He would believe the Digimon's word...for the moment.

"Please, sit," IceDevimon indicated the chairs in front of his desk, "We'll be figuring out the living conditions and such, correct?"

"Actually, we weren't planning on living here. We only wanted information on where we could find the Sovereign," Ryo said simply.

"I see...and may I ask why?" "You could say that we're...being _pursued_ and seek assistance." "And who better to ask for help than the Sovereign."

"Well, if you haven't heard from the citizens already, Frost City is also known as the Last City. Once you come, you cannot leave, but I assure you that anyone looking for you will be unable to find you here," IceDevimon told them.

"We want to delete the one after us, not hide," Alice replied. "You sure are a determined bunch, aren't you? I'll make a deal with you, if you wish. Pay five hundred koorikane each and you will be granted permission to come and leave here as you wish. I say each but as long as I receive a total of 5500 from the eleven of you it's fine. You will be given a room for free, no rent, but you must pay for food and clothes and other necessities with the money you make. I'm sure you'll be able to make yourselves at home, as it is much like the Real World here, is it not? Do you accept?"

The Tamers exchanged looks, processing all of the information that they had just been given. "All right, but how are we supposed to make _koorikane_?" Ryo asked.

IceDevimon looked Alice and Rika over, "I think I have jobs for the two ladies, well-paying ones actually, but the rest of you will have to find them on your own. Ask around. There are sure to be opportunities around. You don't want these two to work to death, do you?"

"Wait a second. Do _these_ two have to work, too?" Kenta asked, pointing to Marineangemon and Calumon.

"Of course. I said eleven, didn't I? You can make the money for them if you wish; feel free to."

There was silence.

"All right then! Here are the keys to your room," IceDevimon shouted, handing one to each human. Everyone else in the room sweat dropped. Weren't IceDevimon supposed to be evil, cold, creepy Digimon? Call the Tamers stereotypical, but weren't the icy Digimon supposed to be?

"Oh, right. Of course! I forgot to ask your names!" They all fell anime style.

--

"Okay. So Rika and Alice, see me first thing tomorrow morning. Your room is on this floor at the other end of the hallway. I personally think it's the best room. Do give me feedback later. Now, off you go. The rest of you all need jobs if you plan on leaving here. Oh, and here's fifty koorikane each to start you off. Bye bye, now."

(A/N: Anyone watch / read Fruits Basket? Yeah...imagine Ayame. Yup. Crazy Ayame. That's how Devimon's acting right now...sort of...)

--

"Ugh. This hallway is so long," Rika complained, "My feet are killing me and I'm freezing."

Ryo tapped his chin thoughtfully, pondering whether or not to be crazy. After all, Rika was probably still mad at him...oh well. The azure eyed boy scooped the fiery girl up and carried her the rest of the way to the room. She tried to resist, of course, but thinking about it logically, realized it wasn't so bad. Her feet hurt and she was cold. By allowing Ryo to carry her, her feet were given time to rest and his body heat warmed her. The only thing she lost was probably her pride. She sighed; she didn't have much of a choice anyway.

--

Alice's eyes widened, having unlocked the door. The room was huge; it had practically everything. They entered the living room which was covered in blue carpet. Expensive looking couches were placed in the center of the room with an antique-like coffee table in between. At the back of the room was a huge window, with a brilliant view of the city. Walking over to it, Alice looked out in awe.

Kenta made his way to the kitchen which was next to the living room. It too was large, complete with a refrigerator, stove, oven, sink, counters, cabinets, everything. An archway near the fridge led to the dining room which had a long table and velvety seats. Above one of the counters was an open space, much like a window, that looked into the dining room.

On the other side of the room, there were three doors. Each led to a bedroom with a king-sized bed, two leather arm chairs, and a private bathroom. There were also large closets in each of these rooms complete with shelves and racks. A desk and chair opposite the bed completed the rooms.

Walking over to the middle room, Ryo nudged the door open with his foot, bringing Rika inside. He placed her on the bed before removing his backpack and tossing it on the floor. "Share a room with me?" he asked, putting on a puppy-dog face. Rika looked around the room and noticed that there was only one bed. A look of disgust crawled up her face, "Ew. No." Ryo retraced her eyes' path and figured out the reason behind her reaction. He sighed and put on a face of fake disbelief, "Rika! You naughty little girl, thinking about those disturbing things."

The amethyst-eyed girl raised an eyebrow, "Weren't you the one who brought it up?"

"Where in the world did you get _that_ idea?"

...Complete silence...

"You still didn't answer my question yet," Ryo told her.

"I don't know where I got that idea," Rika replied, trying to get the boy in front of her to shut up.

"Nooo. Not _that_ question. The _other_ question," he whined.

Rika sweat dropped for about the thousandth time that day, "I answered that already. I said 'no.'"

"Where are you going to stay then?"

--

"Henry," Alice called. "What?" "How are we supposed to split the three rooms?" Henry thought the question over.

"Well, someone could sleep on this couch and someone else on this one," he said, pointing.

"What about blankets? It's freezing here and there aren't enough to bring out of the rooms..."

"...Then I guess we'll be sharing rooms..." Henry said slowly. "I think Rika and Ryo already claimed the middle one," Terriermon smirked. Alice laughed.

"Kenta'll probably take his own...then I guess we're sharing..." the grey-eyed boy mumbled, thinking to himself.

Terriermon hopped off Henry's head. He grabbed the pant legs of Henry and Alice and dragged the two Tamers to the room on the right. Going inside, the Digimon answered their confused looks with, "And this will be our room." He continued smirking.

--

Room issues and such having been sorted out, the Tamers decided to explore the town and search for jobs. Agreeing that it was safe enough to split into groups, they did just that. Henry, Alice, Terriermon, and Calumon were in one, Kenta, Marineangemon, and Guilmon in another, and finally Rika, Ryo, Renamon, and Cyberdramon. Rika wasn't exactly happy with this, of course.

"Well, I guess we'll need to get coats or something first," Rika suggested, hugging Ryo's sweatshirt tightly. (She still has it on.)

"Cyberdramon, fly up and look for a coat shop or something," Ryo told his partner, receiving the usual grunt of acknowledgment.

After a few minutes, Cyberdramon landed, "There's one not far from here...five minutes away and no more." Ryo climbed onto the Digimon's shoulder; Renamon picked Rika up. "It'll be faster this way."

--

"Uwah! They're so cute!" Alice pointed to a group of SnowBotamon at a nearby daycare.

"At least it stopped snowing," Henry mumbled, looking up at the 'sky.' (A/N: Remember: They're in a dome.)

"If you're so worried about the cold, go buy some jackets. Jeez," Terriermon told his Tamer.

"Yeah."

--

"Ice candy? I wonder what that tastes like..." Kenta asked Guilmon. The red Digimon shrugged.

"Hey, can we have a sample of that?" the glasses boy asked the owner of the shop.

"Of course," came the reply. Kenta took two, giving one to Guilmon and putting the other in his mouth.

"So...cold...but so...g-good," the two stuttered. The shop owner smiled, "I suggest you get some coats or something." "Are there any stores around here that sell clothes?" Kenta asked. The Digimon chuckled and pointed out the shop door, "Right across the road." "Thanks!"

"Oh! Do you need any help? For the shop I mean. We sort of need jobs...and...well, could we work for you?" Kenta quickly added before stepping out the door.

"See me after you get your coat and get it before you freeze. You won't be much help if that were to happen."

--

Blah, blah, blah. (A/N: There's really not much left to say about the city...for now.)

Everyone eventually managed to find some warmer clothing. They all returned to their room about an hour from the time they left. Kenta, Guilmon, Terriermon, and Marineangemon, along with Alice and Rika, all had jobs now; Renamon, Cyberdramon, Henry, Ryo, and Calumon were still looking.

--

Having finished their dinner that they'd ordered from the hotel, the Tamers made their way to bed. Rika was stuck sharing the large bed with Ryo, much to her dismay. She tried her best splitting it in half with whatever she could find, bags, clothes, jackets, pillows, just to form a wall between them. Thankfully, the king-sized bed was big enough to hold all of this. Renamon watched, amused once again at her human friends. Cyberdramon observed as well but he merely grunted.

--

Henry and Alice, being that they were with Terriermon, weren't enjoying themselves much either. The two had retreated to their separate ends, almost falling off the edge, while the white and green Digimon happily crashed in between them with his long ears spread out. Joy.

--

Kenta was by far the happiest, having an entire king-sized bed to himself. Marineangemon and Calumon were small enough that they weren't noticeable. Guilmon enjoyed himself at the foot of the bed, said bed being much to long for contact between Kenta's feet and the red dinosaur.

--

The next morning, Rika and Alice showed up in IceDevimon's office with their normal attire on (after breakfast, of course.) These simple clothes were soon to be replaced, much to the girls' disgust. (A/N: Ahaha. I'm turning him into Ayame.) The Digimon held up two hangers on which a sleeveless shirt and miniskirt hung under a long trench coat. Two pairs of knee-high boots sat next to IceDevimon's desk.

"Here you go! These are your uniforms for the day. Tomorrow's will be different of course. Ahahaha!" the blue-white Digimon exclaimed. Alice and Rika sweat dropped, carefully taking the clothes. "The only things your job consists of are, one, patrolling the city to make sure all is in order, and two, doing various errands for me. Simple enough? Good. Here are the lists of errands, while we're on the topic, for you, and you," he handed the papers to each girl. Looking over the lists, Rika and Alice noticed that there was a fair amount of things to do.

"It also says the area you'll be patrolling. Simple enough? Well, obviously. Changing rooms are over there. Hurry up. There's a lot to be done on your first day."

* * *

Lone Wolf: So it's not quite ten pages. I was going to continue but I wanted to just get the chapter up already. (It was actually under a month.) Same as last chapter, five reviews or more and you get an update.  
Hiei: It's strange how they actually listen to you.  
Lone Wolf: Shut up, Hiei.  
Hiei: (Death glare.)  
Lone Wolf: (Unfazed.) 


	14. Torture Equals Love

Lone Wolf: Chapter 14 is here! Happy one year for _Her Knight in Shining Armor_! Thank you everyone for 78 reviews, but don't worry, I'm not done yet. I know...I'm over a week late.  
Hiei: They'll hate you by the end of this, you do realize that, don't you?  
Lone Wolf: I know, but I don't care right now.

* * *

Chapter 14: Torture Equals Love 

Rika and Alice made their way to the changing room that was located in the far back corner of IceDevimon's office. Pulling the velvet curtain to the side, they noticed that it wasn't very large, only a little bit bigger than the average closet. On the back wall hung a full size mirror and along the side walls were hooks.

Both girls sighed as they removed their T-shirts and replaced them with the spaghetti-strap tops. Looking down, they saw that it barely went half way over their stomachs. Veins throbbed violently; their employer was a moron. Rika wasn't even able to decide which of the two brothers she preferred, this one or the one who had practically abducted her to be his tamer. The girls sighed once more, then proceeded to put on the black miniskirts, which, by the way only went about half way to their knees.

Looking in the mirror, Alice and Rika wrinkled their noses at their appearances. "Well...at least the boots are okay," the blonde mumbled as the two girls slipped on said boots. Deciding to ask for approval before putting on the coats, they left the changing room and returned to the office of the ice Digimon.

"Well don't the two of you look wonderful!" IceDevimon exclaimed, clapping his hands together, "But may I ask, where is the makeup? Did you not see the pouches on the hangers? And do put your hair down, both of you. There's no reason to make your necks cold." The girls winced. The clothes they could deal with, but makeup? Never.

Returning once again to the torture chamber, Alice and Rika saw that there really were makeup kits on the hangers. They opened it carefully as if it would explode at any given moment. They applied the eyeliner and eyeshadow first, a sky blue for Alice, and lavender for Rika, matching their tops. Skipping the blush as they felt it was the most useless, the girls then applied the dreaded lipstick that was blood red in color.

(A/N: Who knew torturing them like this could be so much fun.)

Having put on their coats, both girls noticed that the silver pieces of outer clothing were zipper less and button less, but thankfully went up to their knees. Everything else having been done, they released their hair, Alice and her pigtails, Rika and her spiked ponytail. Leaving the dressing room once again (after putting the list of errands in their coat pockets) they saw that IceDevimon was practically jumping for joy. They sighed once more; he really _was_ a moron.

--

On a more serious note...

"Ugh...where am I?" Kazu moaned, rubbing his head.

"Glad to see you're awake." "Huh? Takato! And Jeri's here, too!"

"Yeah," the goggle head responded.

The visor boy looked around him, "Wow, a kitchen, a living room, T.V., bathroom. It's like an apartment."

"Try to remember that this isn't exactly supposed to be fun. We're in Fukuhonmon's dungeons," Takato told him. "Oh...you're right. That's not fun. Oh, hey. Guardromon's here, too. Wake up! Guardromon! Help us get out of here!" Kazu began banging on the glass wall separating him from his Digimon.

Takato sighed, "He already tried to break out. The Gazimon over there knocked him out again. He won't be up for a while." "Oh..."

(A/N: See? I didn't forget about them...I just keep forgetting that Takato's not with the rest of the group...ahaha...yeah...I was plotting out the story in my head and it was like...hmm...so Takato and Ryo can have that job...and then Henry can have that job...wait...isn't Takato captured? Yup. I'm an idiot. I should shut up now)

--

"Guess I'll see you later then," Rika said, as she left the city hall building with Alice. "Yeah...later," Alice replied, making a left while Rika made a right. They still weren't exactly thrilled about their outfits.

Rika looked around as she walked; nothing out of the ordinary was happening. Then again, she'd only lived in the city for a day, who was she to judge? No fights broke out, not even small arguments. Thinking it over, she decided that despite the fact that he was a moron, IceDevimon had done a good job bringing peace to his city.

Taking the sheet of paper from her pocket, she read the first task silently to herself, '_Pick up package from Fabric Hut? Why do I not like the sound of this?_' Beneath it was the address of the store as well as the time she should be there. Yes, there was an entire schedule on the piece of paper. Looking up at the street signs, Rika saw that she was only a few blocks from her destination, thankful that the city resembled the Human World so much. She returned the list to her pocket and rubbed her hands together due to the cold, her stomach not doing much better as she wrapped the coat around herself tightly.

--

On the other side of town, Alice was having similar experiences, running around to every other store picking up miscellaneous items for her boss. It was really a troublesome and annoying task but it paid well and they needed the money to get out of the city.

10:30. She should be at the coat shop from the previous day to pick up an order of, well, coats. 10:45 Grocery store two streets over from the coat shop. 11:00 Pick up IceDevimon's lunch as well as own lunch at restaurant ten streets down. 11:30 Return to city hall and IceDevimon's office for lunch.

Finally making it back to her employer's office, Alice was exhausted beyond imagination, her arms being weighed down by numerous bags.

--

Rika wasn't having any better luck with fifty pounds in each hand. The bags weren't _just_ heavy; they were bulky, too, making it nearly impossible to carry them all. It was a miracle that she actually made it back to city hall in time.

--

"Oh good! You're both back. Leave everything next to my desk...be careful coming around the table. You still have work after lunch," IceDevimon said from his seat at the head of the long dining table that had appeared in his office from out of nowhere.

"Hurry up, you two!" he called to the dressing room in which Rika and Alice ha been in earlier. Both girls stopped making their way to their boss's desk to see what he was yelling about.

"Don't make the poor girls carry all of that stuff themselves; hurry up and help them!" Just then, Henry and Ryo came out of the changing room and quickly rushed to Alice and Rika's sides, respectively, not even noticing the girls' outfits. The two of them took all of the bags and put them next to IceDevimon's desk, dropping the food packages off at the dining table.

"Oh dear," IceDevimon muttered, "The two of you! Get your behinds over here right now!" The three males in the room went into a sort of huddle and began to discuss something.

"Ryo! What were you thinking, leaving your shirt unbuttoned like that?" IceDevimon whispered in a commanding voice, "And Henry! Untuck your shirt. It looks bad like that." Henry sweat dropped. He wanted so badly to tell the Digimon that he was the one who said to tuck the shirt in, in the first place.

"Go! Both of you. Fix yourselves up," he ordered, "And quickly. You're not supposed to keep ladies waiting."

Henry and Ryo sighed, then broke apart from the huddle to return to the dressing room. Rika and Alice just watched with looks of amusement and confusion on their faces.

A few minutes later, the guys returned, both with their shirts buttoned minus the collar button, and their shirts untucked. IceDevimon gave a sigh of relief, "Oh thank goodness. You finally got it right."

Rika and Alice both raised an eyebrow. Their fellow tamers had just come out...in white shirts and slacks. Ryo and Henry. In shirts and slacks. Okay, fine. They could understand Henry, but _Ryo_? Crazy, wild, Mr. Perfect, _Ryo_? "What. The. Hell," the girls uttered in sync. Both boys raised accusing fingers at IceDevimon.

"What? Don't you think they look wonderful?" They all sighed. "Well, seat them, the both of you. Be gentlemen." Alice and Rika allowed themselves to be sat for the fun of it, trying very hard to suppress their laughter. "Oh you idiots. IDIOTS! Help with their _jackets_, too. Have I taught you _nothing_?" IceDevimon shrieked.

(A/N: What? Rika and Alice had their turn. It's time to torture the guys, gosh. Besides, don't you think they'd look kawaii in a messy shirt and slacks? Aw, come on. Okay, fine. I really wanted to make IceDevimon a crazy mad man...mon. Gah...too many author notes.)

Henry and Ryo retraced their steps and rushed to Alice and Rika's sides, respectively, once more, this time helping the girls remove their coats and hang them on the backs of their chairs. "Good. Now sit down and we can start eating," IceDevimon clapped his hands together. A SnowAgumon, different from the receptionist, came in and began to open the food packages. He served everyone their meal and they all began to eat quietly.

--

"Oh, wake up would you! Make some _noise_! Have a little fun! Your lunch lasts for two hours, girls. _Enjoy_ yourself a little," IceDevimon pleaded, "You're making me feel sad." He faked a frown. The others all sweat dropped.

It was at this moment that Henry and Ryo realized what Alice and Rika were wearing. Previously, both boys had been staring at and eating their food, not giving much thought to anything else. Their noses started to bleed.

Okay, fine. Their noses _didn't_ start to bleed. They just stared at the girls next to them in awe while gaping. Veins throbbed violently in each of the girls' foreheads. Any second now, Henry and Ryo would lose their heads.

(A/N: IceDevimon's at the head of the table, Rika's to his right, Ryo to her right. Alice is on IceDevimon's left with Henry to her left.)

"Oh, dear. What _is_ this dangerous feeling atmosphere? You'd think someone's about to _die_. Lighten up. Brighten the mood. Please? It's so _gloomy_ in here. Perhaps it's the lighting? No, it cannot be. It's nice and bright in here with a brilliant view of the city. What _could_ it be?" IceDevimon pondered, "Is it the food? Is it not to your liking?"

Snapping back to reality and out of their violent world, Rika and Alice thought fast for an excuse. "Uhh...well, it's just that...umm...it's hard to have fun when your friends are somewhere, possibly dead..."

"Oh-! So _that_'s what it is. All right. I'll see what I can do about that," IceDevimon decided.

--

After lunch, Rika and Alice dragged the doomed boys outside of city hall. "You're making us work our butts off while you guys take _etiquette_ lessons?!?" they screamed.

"What? It's not our fault that crazy guy dragged us in his office and made us turn into little gentlemen!" "Are you guys too weak to fight back?" "No! Of course not! Do _you_ want to get on his bad side?" "Do _you_ want to get out of this place and find the others?" "Of course we do!" "Well then help us make some freaking money!"

With that, Rika and Alice slapped Ryo and Henry across their cheeks, respectively, and took off, fuming. The day's work _still_ wasn't over.

'_Stupid IceDevimon and his stupid list of stupid errands. Stupid Ryo and Henry making me and Alice / Rika do all the work. Stupid Fukuhonmon for kidnaping Takato and the others_. _Argh._'

(A/N: Meant to be both of them thinking the same thing...that explains the /.)

'_Go to Yuki's for dinner at 7 sharp.'_ Alice and Rika read silently to themselves at opposite ends of the city. Sighing, they each began making their way to the center of said city once more. It'd been a long day.

--

"Oh gosh. They slapped you that hard? I told you, you didn't do anything right," IceDevimon sighed as he studied the red hand marks on Henry and Ryo's cheeks. "Well, do something to get rid of the redness before dinner. It can't be _that_ hard to win two girls' hearts over...especially when they already love you to pieces," he winked and left the room.

--

"Oh, one second miss. The boss is almost here," Digitamamon told Rika. "Yeah? Well he's late. He told _us_ to be here at 7 sharp and _he's_ late?" "Please calm down. Something must've come up. He'll be here any second now, just you wait. Now I had better go finish cooking that large meal," the Digimon ran back to the kitchen as fast as he could.

Alice walked in at that moment, breathing hard, her face flushed. She rubbed her hands together for warmth; it was freezing at night. "Hey," Rika greeted.

--

"Sorry, sorry, sorry for keeping you two waiting," IceDevimon apologized as he entered the restaurant at 7:30. Alice and Rika had to refrain from glaring at him for fear of being fired...not that it would've been a bad thing, but remember, they had to save their friends. "It was these two, you see. They took _forever_ to get ready. I really don't see why. All they had to do was get rid of that mark on their cheeks," he pointed two accusing fingers at Henry and Ryo who stood behind him.

"All right, I take it that our dinner is ready by now. There's a private room in the back; let us seat ourselves so as to not bother the waiter."

The four Tamers followed the Digimon as he made his way to the back of the restaurant.

--

When all the food was finally served, four pairs of eyes widened. There was ten times as much food as there had been during their lunch and more to come as well as the dessert. "Enjoy. I really must be going. Something urgent came up. Yuki! I'll take my portion to go," IceDevimon gave a wave and left with his food.

(A/N: Yes, I'm back again. Don't ask me who Yuki is. I don't know. The Digitamamon maybe?)

--

"So...I guess...umm...we'll...eat?" Henry suggested. "Yeah...I guess..." Alice mumbled, a faint shade of pink on her cheeks. Henry had such a confused yet cute look on his face. She was sitting across from him once more.

Rika carefully picked up her fork and took a small amount of food and placed it on her plate. "Eh. Come on you guys. Let's eat," Ryo said, helping himself to a plateful of food. The other two followed suit and they ate in silence.

--

"Oh- This is _horrible_. Just _horrible_. It's completely silent over there. All they're doing is _eating_," IceDevimon whined as he watched what was going on in the restaurant's private room from a monitor in his office. Renamon and Cyberdramon as well as Terriermon stood behind him. "It's a restaurant. What else would they do besides eat?" Terriermon asked, "Aw man. That's making me drool. Aren't you going to share?" "Oh! Of course, sorry. I was too busy watching the screen."

--

_Especially when they already love you to pieces..._

"Umm...hey, Alice? Could I talk to you for a sec?" Henry asked. They'd finish eating about ten minutes ago and were now sitting in an uncomfortable silence. "Oh...sure?" She got up and followed him out of the room.

--

"Well this sucks. Now we can't see or hear what they're talking about," IceDevimon and Terriermon complained. Renamon and Cyberdramon just sweat dropped.

--

Ryo looked out the window, "It's snowing again." "Hm? Oh...yeah..."

He got up and walked around the table and grabbed her hand, dragging her to the window, "Doesn't it look nice?" "I guess..." Rika mumbled.

--

"Oh! Maybe he'll kiss her!" IceDevimon squealed in delight. (A/N: Ahahaha. That's hard to imagine.) "He already did once...or more than that," Terriermon told the other Digimon. "Really?!? Oh I wish I could have seen that. Was it cute?" "It was funny. One second they're just standing there. I turn my back and guess what happens. But I turned back around in time to see," Terriermon said, smirking. "What about the other two?" "Nope. Nothing. They're so boring. The most I was able to do was tease them. I don't think they've even _hugged_ before. See what I mean?"

--

Rika sighed, "You know that if I just hand myself over to him we'll be able to get Takato and the others back, don't you?" "You actually trust that guy? He'll probably kill them after he gets you or else we'll end up fighting him to get you back. Use your head," Ryo told her. "I'm just one person compared to four others. It'd make more sense to save them over me."

"Rika..." he grabbed her by her shoulders, "Call me selfish, but there is no way I'm going to give you up. You're just as important as the four of them put together." "Right. Sure. Of course. What's so special about me anyway?"

"...The king needs his queen..."

--

"So what did you want to talk about?" Alice asked. "Uh...well...um...you see...I was just wondering...if you uh...like me..." Henry stuttered. She looked down and blushed, "Well...of course..." There was another uncomfortable silence, not much different from the one in the private room.

--

"This is so bo-ring. How pathetic. You'd think someone like Ryo could keep us entertained but no-. He's just talking. Not even _flirting_ with her. Just _talking_. And it's not pleasant, happy talk either; it's _sad_, _depressing_ conversation," IceDevimon continued complaining, "Ugh. Fine. _Make_ me go work on _that_."

"Yeah, whatever. I'm going to see what Henry and Alice are up to," Terriermon left the room. "Fine. Be like that; leave me all alone." "What are we supposed to be?" Cyberdramon growled. "Oh! Cyberdramon, _there_ you are." A vein throbbed, '_Moron_.'

--

Alice leaned in, Henry did the same. They were about to kiss until..."BOO!" Terriermon jumped onto Henry's head. He and Alice screamed until they realized it was just the white Digimon, both colliding with the concrete ground, Alice on top of Henry. Their cheeks turned a bright red.

_Damn you, Terriermon._

--

"Without her, the king is lost and might as well be dead," Ryo stared at the ground. He looked up at Rika again, "So if you leave...I'll commit suicide...probably." He gave a weak smile, "But you don't care, do you? The numbers matter more." Her eyes widened. Was this what she'd been looking for all along? She took a step toward the boy in front of her and buried her face in his shirt, wrapping her arms around him and did something that she thought she'd never do again. She cried. "I'm...sorry...Ryo..."

(A/N: Ew...how...sappy. Sorry, sorry, sorry! I can't shut up.)

--

"Mind giving us some _privacy_, Terriermon?" Henry asked his partner, clearly annoyed. "Privacy? What's privacy? Oh-! You mean, go away so you two can make out for an entire hour? Got it," Terriermon smirked and bounced away. _'I'm going to kill him later...'_

"Uh...Alice...could you...get up?" "Eh? Oh! Sorry!" They both got up and brushed themselves off, avoiding eye contact.

--

"ICEDEVIMON! HI AGAIN! GUESS WHAT HENRY AND ALICE WERE DOING?!? THEY WERE GOING TO KISS!" Terriermon shrieked.

"Really?!?" IceDevimon replied, excited. Terriermon nodded furiously. Renamon and Cyberdramon sweat dropped. The two Digimon in front of them were worse than Kazu and Kenta.

--

Ryo lifted the fiery girl's chin and wiped away her tears. He smiled, "Suki desu..." and kissed her, happy that she stopped crying and was kissing him back for once.

--

Renamon smiled to herself, '_She's found him_.'

"Ironic how he was right under her nose, isn't it, Cyberdramon?" the golden fox asked her companion. He grunted in response, agreeing. Renamon sighed, "She should've known all along that Ryo wouldn't hurt her. They'll last a long time." Cyberdramon, too, smiled just a small, barely noticeable smile, happy for his Tamer, and glad that the boy had finally caught the girl of his dreams, _'Maybe IceDevimon isn't that big of a moron after all...'_

--

Rika pushed the brunette away, gasping for breath. "Sorry," he laughed. She smiled at him and let the boy hug her. Ryo gave a thumbs up behind her, fully aware of the cameras and microphones in the room, as if to say to Cyberdramon and everyone else, 'I finally caught her.'

--

"You should really hide the cameras better if you want to spy on people, IceDevimon," Renamon half-scolded.

"Ahahaha! Gomen, gomen! I was in a rush," he replied, apologizing.

'_Never mind. He's a complete and utterly hopeless idiot.'_

--

"Cold?" Henry asked the blonde. She nodded. "Let's go back, then."

They made their way back inside the restaurant and toward the private room. They stopped, however, just outside the door, after seeing Rika and Ryo, deciding to give the couple inside a bit of privacy. Alice looked at Henry with a look that clearly said, 'Why can't we do that?' Henry shrugged his shoulders, then mouthed the word 'Terriermon.' Alice gave a silent laugh, then tackled him and kissed him, both of them falling over and colliding with the carpeted floor making a loud 'thud.'

Startled, Ryo and Rika turned their heads to the door, only to see Alice laying on top of Henry, kissing. They smiled at the sight, happy for their friends, later admitting that they had honestly forgotten about the four that were locked away somewhere at the moment.

--

Days had passed and the Tamers almost had 5500 koorikane. They'd be able to continue their mission soon, but they were somewhat reluctant to leave the safe haven. They hadn't seen much of IceDevimon lately and were always told that he was working on something of immense importance. Deciding not to pry, no one asked any further. Rika and Alice still received their tasks but it was always through another Digimon who worked in the building. They didn't see much of each other, either, except during meals and at night, but it would've been a pleasant place to stay if they didn't have to leave.

It was on one of these days when IceDevimon called the entire group to his office. They finally saw him again after about a week. He told them that he had contacted the Sovereign, Azulongmon in particular, via communication means that were untraceable by any, mainly Fukuhonmon. The Tamers' eyes widened as the guardian of the east made his way into the room. It got a bit cramped in there.

"Seven are missing. Where is Takato?" he asked. The Tamers exchanged glances.

"Fukuhonmon took him away," Ryo answered as temporary leader. "I see...and you want my assistance in retrieving them. I am sorry to say that there is nothing I can do and that my coming here is fairly pointless," the blue dragon told them. "But-!"

"You'll have to go see _her_." "Her?" "The one who was here from the beginning, Nekkara, the wolf god."

(A/N: Yes, it's me again. I _had_ to make it a wolf, okay? Good.)

"She's the only one who knows the full story of the prophecy and the gem."

"Gem?" Rika echoed. They all looked at Azulongmon curiously. "As I said, you'll have to go see her. I will, of course, take you, in order to ensure your safety. If Fukuhonmon gets his hands on what he wants, it could possibly mean the end of the two worlds. IceDevimon, allow me to take the children from this place. They're only short a few _koori_ and I'm sure they'll come back here when the world's all saved."

"O-of course, Azulongmon."

"Grab your belongings. I'll be waiting by the gate."

--

"Here we go again," Rika mumbled as she packed everything into her bag. "Saving the world as always," Ryo added, as he too, packed everything away.

"I'm going to miss this place," he gave a distant smile, "It's where you finally gave in to me." Rika looked at him, wanting so badly to slap him. "What?" he stuck his tongue out.

"Just pack."

--

"Oh-! There's no way we can fit all of this candy into Kazu's bag," Kenta whined as he and Guilmon attempted squeezing fifty pounds worth of sugar into the small knapsack.

"Ask Rika to hold some for you! Whee-!" Calumon replied, bouncing around the room and not helping.

"Why don't you? I don't feel like having her yell her head off at me," Kenta said.

"Okay-!" the white Digimon said, running as fast as his small feet could carry him while holding a large amount of candy in his tiny hands.

"Rika! Do you have space in your bag to hold these for me?" "Uh...sure?" "Yay-!"

--

"Frigimon, open the doors," IceDevimon ordered. "Right."

The Tamers boarded the floating cloud and poked their heads out of the white material, bidding goodbye and thanking IceDevimon for all he had done for them. That being said and done, Azulongmon took off.

--

"Nekkara is nearly impossible to find. She's always on the move. We'll have a hard time locating her. I'll warn you ahead of time; she's quite frank and gets annoyed even faster than Rika," Azulongmon said.

--

Skip to when they finally find her. Yes, I'm lazy, I know. I also don't want to bore you with all the pretty deserts and trees and random villages they fly over. Wouldn't that be entertaining?

--

The Tamers stepped out onto dry, hard land again. Before them stood a girl with long silver hair and golden eyes who appeared to be fifteen. In reality, she was older than the Digital World itself. Her clothes were a pure black, a sleeveless shirt and long pants with long, elbow length gloves. Occasionally, as if a trick of the light, she looked like a snow white wolf.

"Eh? Azulongmon? What do you want?" Nekkara asked.

"Their friends have been taken away by Fukuhonmon and we seek your assistance in retrieving them."

"_That_ moron? Ugh. Every bunch of years another one pops up because these humans are so selfish and the evil morons all want to rule every world that exists. How stupid. Seeing as these are the only times anyone needs my help, fine. I'll kill that bastard and get the friends back. Ugh," Nekkara replied, bored, "Take us to his castle."

"In case you've forgotten, I have no clue where that is."

"Ugh. More work. It's in the middle of the cloud region at the highest point. It's in the most obvious place. How can you not know where it is? Stupid humans. Stupid Digimon."

"Um...aren't you human though?" Kenta asked.

"What human do you know of can live for over ten thousand years? Idiot."

"O-oh. Sorry."

"I'm sure you can find it Azulongmon. You found it once before already. Don't mix up the clouds with yourself. Everyone in that floating cloud again; let's get this over with already."

--

"So who are you, exactly?" Rika asked.

"Nekkara. Been here since before the very beginning. Worlds get old. The Digital one was actually something else before those humans messed with it, my old world actually. It turned into this filthy place filled with data monsters and issues. Sounds fun doesn't it?" she answered sarcastically.

"Heh. You've got spunk," Rika told Nekkara, "So what are you then, if you're not human? Wolf?"

"Wolf _god_. Nothing like Azulongmon or those other four. They're weak and practically useless. Took forever getting rid of that D-Reaper thing, too."

"You didn't bother helping?"

"Why? They might be weak but I knew they'd beat it eventually. Kicked back and watched. Why waste my time and energy? Quite amusing, actually."

"Hey, are you sure you're over ten thousand years old?" Ryo asked, "You look our age."

"I'm a god dammit. What kind of retard _are_ you? Stupid human boy."

"I'd shut up if I were you, Ryo," Alice said, laughing. She had lay on her stomach with Henry sitting next to her.

"Listen to the blonde. She's got a point. Human females are so much smarter than the males. Pathetic."

Henry winced, _'She's scarier than Rika.'_

"I heard that blue hair."

Rika and Alice laughed, "Don't mess with her."

"So I'm guessing you want to know more about that Fukuhonmon bastard," Nekkara said. The others nodded. "All right, so since before the Digital World was created...and my old world pretty much destroyed and reformed, there existed two jewels, gems, whatever. Two royal families existed. Anyone with a brain can figure out that each family owned one gem. There was always one male heir and one female heir but it switched between the families. Damned gems appear every ten generations. Obviously, since Fukuhonmon's after Rika, she holds the 'queen' of the two gems. I'm pretty sure Ryo has the 'king.' I got your names reading your minds, don't bother asking. If it's not him than probably Henry. I doubt it's the one with the glasses over there. It can't be the ones Fukuhonmon already captured because he can't get near the king's gem."

"It's me. I'm positive," Ryo told her. "Because he disappeared into thin air when he saw you. All right. So Ryo has the king's; Rika has the queen's. Follow so far?" They nodded once more.

"Of course, being the weak moron that he is, Fukuhonmon can't get the gem out of Rika and is probably planning to use her as a scepter when he catches her until he can somehow get the key which is the king's gem. That's in Ryo's possession and the idiot can't get near the human which means he can't get the key to unlock the queen's gem and he can't get both gems which are stronger together than apart. One's enough to rule just this world and maybe the human world but that's about it. More worlds exist. Of course, Fukuhonmon thinks he can get the gem out using fancy spells and magic; I'll tell you now: it's not possible. So he'll be using Rika as a retarded wand if he gets a hold of her. Then everybody will come trying to rescue her, he'll probably kill the captives, then he'll try getting Ryo in the sacred Circle of the Two Gems with Rika so he can get the gem out. His castle's built on top of the circle which explains the stupid floating location. Yeah...that's the only way to get the two gems out. Got that?" Nekkara explained, bored out of her mind.

"Of course, most of the tablet with the prophecy on it was worn away so he's probably missing a few important key words. I don't think he knows about the second gem either, but keep what I said before in mind. He only knows that a sacred circle exists; he doesn't even know the _name_ of the circle. So as long as he doesn't know about Ryo's gem, you'll be okay. Keep Ryo out of the castle, too. Last thing we want to happen is that moron finding out when the two of them step on the circle at the same time. And-...supposedly, he'll die when Ryo and Rika attack him with a blade and everyone will live happily ever after. Of course, in order to get the blade they have to release the two gems which means stepping in the circle. Feh. The best thing would be if you can fight him outside, but by deleting him that way, he'll be reincarnated again. Oh, and, if anyone else is in the circle with the two of them, it won't work. So, are any of you lost yet?"

"Wait...aren't _you_ the one fighting him?" Kenta asked from the farthest point away from Nekkara.

"I said I'd _help_."

'_No you didn't. You said you would kill him._'

"I heard that." "Eep."

--

"We're here," Azulongmon called after finally arriving at the castle's front door.

"And he knows it. Couldn't you be more discreet?" Nekkara asked.

"Do I _look_ like a MarineAngemon or something to you?" "Hn Whatever. The rest of you stay here. I'll go lure him out. Digivolve or something and get ready to fight him. Don't worry; he can't steal my form."

--

Nekkara got out of the cloud and practically walked through the mirrors, "All right, you son of a bitch. Come out of your little hiding place."

(A/N: What colorful language she has.)

A group of Phantomon and (uh...)Gazimon came to greet her. "Who are you?" they demanded.

"Where's your master?" she asked, ignoring the question. "Why should we tell you?" they asked in turn, preparing to attack.

"Ugh. Foolish monsters." They all turned into data with a swift motion of Nekkara's hand.

--

"Fukuhonmon-sama! It's terrible. The group of Gazimon and Phantomon you sent was deleted by the intruder!"

"I was in the middle of something," the copycat glared at his servant. "S-sorry!"

"Ugh. I shall just copy his form and be rid of him," he grumbled, getting up from his seat and making his way to the grand hall...only to find no one insight.

Nekkara, unbeknownst to Fukuhonmon, was currently destroying the mirror palace and...nearly everything that obstructed her path. Holes could be seen everywhere and the cloudy region of the Digital World showed through many of said holes. However, she was careful enough not to destroy the main doors or walls near the door in case any of the castle's inhabitants were smart enough to look outside. The other doors in the large structure weren't as lucky.

Staircases were wrecked, furniture torn in two, doorknobs hung loosely, glass laid everywhere from broken chandeliers, chairs slashed down the middle revealing everything inside. The place looked as if a tornado had passed by...or somebody needed some anger management classes.

Finally coming into contact with Fukuhonmon, Nekkara hovered calmly in the air. He began to attempt stealing her form, ready to blast the blinding beam of white light. He attacked but she just flew around, toying with him, and enjoying herself for once. Eventually deciding not to waste any more time, Nekkara flew back to the main hall and stopped at the doors. He charged at her but she moved out of the way, taking her time. He tried again, only to crash into the wall, Nekkara having phased through. He cursed under his breath and slammed his fist into the door; it toppled, being that the castle was so unstable.

The second the walls came falling down, Fukuhonmon was assaulted by Sakuyamon's _Spirit Strike_, Megagargomon's _Mega Barrage_, Guilmon's _Pyro Sphere_, and Justimon's _Justice Kick_. He was thrown back into the castle, instantly retaliating and blasting a beam of red light. Nekkara put up a shield until the de-evolving spell disappeared. She then instructed Alice, Kenta, Guilmon, Calumon, and MarineAngemon to go inside and find Takato and the others. They rushed in behind Fukuhonmon's back.

The other three weren't doing so well, Azulongmon having been told to leave. Justimon stood in the castle, able to do so without fear of the circle since Ryo was merged with Cyberdramon. Sakuyamon and Megagargomon blocked Fukuhonmon in from the inside. Nekkara hovered above him so that she could shield the beams of various colored lights from hitting the three Digimon. She occasionally deflected these as well, blasting away whatever remained of the mirror palace for a laugh.

"You might as well give up, moron. You're surrounded," Nekkara said, looking down at Fukuhonmon. She raised an eyebrow when she noticed something engraved in the floor. "Heh, too easy," she muttered, smirking, "Just have to wait a bit longer..."

Fukuhonmon, having been immobile for the past couple of minutes, all of a sudden charged at Sakuyamon, putting the biomerged monster into a headlock. He fired a red blast directly into her back, separating Digimon from human. He let Renamon drop, Megagargomon rushing to catch the fox, but kept a firm grip on Rika with his left arm. He then proceeded to take his now glowing right hand and slammed it across the left side of Rika's chest where the gem was located. The spell beginning to work, he slowly let his hand go through her flesh and wrapped his silver fingers around the gem. He began attempting to pull it out, but of course, we all know it wouldn't. This, however, was an extremely painful spell for the victim as it is like pulling something that is too big out of a small hole. Rika literally felt as if her skin were being torn apart.

(A/N: Me again. If any of you have watched the second Yu Yu Hakusho movie, Poltergeist Report, think the scene when Yakumo's pulling out the Power Sphere out of Botan.)

Realizing that it was useless, Fukuhonmon stopped, not wishing to waste his energy. He knew he would need it. He tossed the redhead forcefully into the practically nonexistent castle, making Rika collide with the marble ground and the pain worse.

Finally finding an opening when Fukuhonmon released Rika, Nekkara dove toward him and grabbed him by the throat, suspending him in the air. "Ryo. De-evolve now. _It's_ right in the center of the room. Help Rika up and hurry up and get in the circle. Henry, be prepared to fire." The two did as they were told, Ryo providing support for the injured girl and ran as fast as they possibly could in their circumstances to the circle. Reaching it, they both began to float in the air and glow, purple for Rika and blue for Ryo, almost immediately. Two stones began to come into view. When both could be completely seen, the two owners dropped to the ground, a stone in each of their hands. Suddenly, the two stones disappeared and in their places was a huge sword. The aura around Rika and Ryo soon left the two humans and began to entwine themselves with the blade.

"You only have one shot. Don't miss," Nekkara warned.

"If you kill me now, your little friends downstairs will die. I've planted a bomb down there. I get deleted and it goes off, killing any data form within a two-mile radius. This means you'll die as well. Fools. Did you honestly think that it would be _that_ easy?" Fukuhonmon taunted.

"Hn. Too predictable. I figured as much. That's why I had MarineAngemon go down there. He'll seal it off. History repeats itself. Your ancestors...well, your past self had done the same thing. Wisdom and knowledge of this sort can only be gained through age."

Nekkara held the copy cat up with an invisible force so that she wouldn't throw off the duo's aim. "Fire. The others are safe," she told them. Ryo and Rika did just that, eager to get rid of this stalker-like Digimon. The swirl of purple and blue spiraled toward Fukuhonmon and hit him directly in the chest and deleted him instantly.

The blade disappeared and the other Tamers and Digimon ran to Ryo and Rika. They all embraced and cheered, finally reuniting with the other four. Nekkara barely paid any attention to this.

_That was almost _too_ easy._

"How are your injuries?" she asked Rika, "Let me see your arm." She pulled the girl to the side, "It's broken...well, just about." Her hand glowing blue, Nekkara began to mend the fractured bones. Finished with that, the wolf god looked over the rest of Rika, "He broke one of your rib cage bones, too." Having said that, she proceeded to heal that as well. "You should be fine now. Sore, maybe, but nothing else is broken." "Thanks."

"Well, I guess it's time to tell you how to end this cycle. You guys might've beaten Fukuhonmon but another of his sort will come back again if we don't get rid of the two gems. But first of all, how old are the two of you?" Nekkara asked, directing the question at Ryo and Rika. "Fourteen." "Fifteen."

"I see..." there was a sad expression on the silver haired girl's face, "How many months until you turn sixteen, Ryo?" He answered two; Nekkara's frown increased.

* * *

Lone Wolf: There's sixteen pages for you. Happy belated one year to _Her Knight in Shining Armor_, once again. The next chapter will be either the last or the second to last...or maybe even the third to last. Just curious, which would you guys have preferred? One, Fukuhonmon actually going and capturing Rika and using her as a wand or two, the Tamers going after him like what you just read?  
Hiei: They'll still hate you at the end of this.  
Lone Wolf: Shut up would you. Oh, and, I'll try to update the status in my profile more often. 


	15. Regret

Haruka: Chapter 15...after almost half a year...haha...my bad...I forgot what happened...still remember the ending though, which is a good thing...well, not really...whatever. Oh, and I changed my pen name.

Recap:

"_Well, I guess it's time to tell you how to end this cycle. You guys might've beaten Fukuhonmon but another of his sort will come back again if we don't get rid of the two gems. But first of all, how old are the two of you?" Nekkara asked, directing the question at Ryo and Rika. "Fourteen." "Fifteen."_

"_I see..." there was a sad expression on the silver haired girl's face, "How many months until you turn sixteen, Ryo?" He answered two; Nekkara's frown increased._

* * *

Chapter 15: Regret

"How should I say this...?" Nekkara mumbled, thinking out loud. Ryo and Rika watched the girl carefully, as did the other tamers. "You're going to have to make a choice..." she sighed, stopping in mid-sentence. Life could be so cruel.

Nekkara took in a deep breath of air, "The two of you have to die."

There was a long silence. Ryo and Rika exchanged glances. "I figured as much," the redhead muttered. "So our choices are die and end the cycle or keep living, let the cycle continue, and let our descendants suffer," Ryo said.

"And it's pointless if only one of you sacrifices yourself because it won't work," Nekkara added.

There was a long silence.

"Guess we'll be dying in two months, then," Ryo decided, looking over at Rika. She smiled sadly and nodded. It hadn't taken her long to make her decision; being stalked wasn't very fun.

"But-! That's hundreds of years from now...for all we know, Earth might be gone by then anyway...or something," Jeri said, ready to burst into tears, "Don't try to play the heroes for once...be selfish..."

"Yeah, what about your mom and grandma, Rika? And your dad, Ryo? And _us_. Are you just going to go die and leave the rest of us behind?" Takato asked, his voice beginning to crack.

"Then, in a way, aren't we already being selfish?" Ryo answered quietly. Takato opened his mouth as if to say something but no sound came out.

"If they die now, there is no way for the gems to return. It'll be the end of the bloodline," Nekkara told the tamers.

"And, hey. If we see our ancestors in heaven, we'll give them a good beating for you," Rika laughed, trying to lift the gloomy atmosphere.

"But..." it was Kazu this time, "Life's not going to be the same..." They all turned toward him. He was right; more likely than not, life wouldn't be like how it was. "What if some Digimon tries to take over the worlds again? Sakuyamon and Justimon are like our best fighters...and what about Renamon and Cyberdramon? Are you just going to leave them partner-less?"

"Don't you get it? If you die, you _won't_ have any descendants. That's the only reason why the whole thing works. What's the point in giving yourselves up? With the prophecy business and whatnot, the good guys always win. So your great, great, great, grand kids will have to deal with some stupid guy trying to rule the two worlds. BIG DEAL. We've done it so many times before...and we were never guaranteed a victory. Almost everyone who knows you love you. How do you think the press will take it when they find out that the Digimon king _and_ queen are dead?" Henry asked, not exactly fond of the idea of letting his two friends die.

"It's weird, isn't it? We're being selfish and unselfish at the same time," Ryo stated, looking at his friends, "It's just something we have to do, you know?" "We'll die sooner or later anyway. At least this way, we won't have to worry about growing old. Besides, it's not in our personalities to run away from anything," Rika put in. The others made no comment; it was no use trying to change Rika's mind and Ryo would do whatever she did.

"I suggest you hurry home now and enjoy the last two months of your lives...and do tell your parents. Don't just run away without letting them know," Nekkara told them, "Go."

--

The tamers landed by the lake in Shinjuku Park, where the weakest point in the dimensional barrier was located. There was no one in sight and not a single light in the city appeared to be on.

Takato glanced at his watch, "It's pretty late. We should get home and get some sleep. It's been a long day." The others nodded in agreement. "Let's catch a movie tomorrow. You heard what the wolf god said; you need to enjoy your last two months," Jeri suggested, attempting to cheer herself up.

"Yeah, sounds good," Ryo smiled, "We can go for lunch, too. How's meeting at Rika's at noon sound?" Rika looked at the boy as if to say '_Why _my_ house?_' but he only laughed in response before walking off. The tamers nodded in agreement and followed behind him, their spirits slightly higher than before.

"Oh. Right. Well, there shouldn't be many people out..." Takato started, turning around to look at the Digimon, "Come on."

--

Leaving the park entrance, the tamers split up and headed toward their homes. Takato decided to accompany Jeri on the train and walk her all the way to her house before returning to his own. Henry took off with Alice, Kazu with Kenta. Ryo, despite the complaints and protests from Rika, followed her for the entire twenty-six minutes it took them to reach her gate, their Digimon hiding in the shadows.

"So why exactly are we meeting at _my_ house?" Rika finally asked. "Because," Ryo replied simply, "We are." "Seriously. What are you up to now?" Ryo chuckled, "Nothing. Your house is just the biggest." Rika just stared at him with her mouth open and hands on hips, unsure of whether or not to believe his obvious answer. "Besides," he started. She sighed. Of course there was more. "I get to sleep a little more if it's at your house," he finished. Rika looked confused for a moment. His house was the furthest from hers in comparison to the other tamers'. Unless..."No. You are _not_ staying over. Learn some manners. You don't just invite yourself to stay at other people's houses." "Aw, but it's so late...are you really going to make me walk all the way home?" he whined. "Why _not_? A little exercise never hurt anyone." "You're too cruel," he pouted. "Cyberdramon can fly you the rest of the way if you faint so I'm not worried."

Ryo laughed, "You say that as if you _know_ that I'm going to pass out." "Well, you probably will." "You have no faith in me." "Yes, of course. That's exactly why I let you borrow my power," Rika replied, making a reference to their fight against D-Reaper.

"Oh, would you look at that. We're at my house," Rika announced. "No, we're not. We're at the _gate_ to your house. I'll walk you to the actual door. Who knows? Maybe someone snuck past the gate and is waiting to attack and harass you the second you go in," Ryo replied with mock horror. "Oh, whatever will I do without _Ryo-sama_ to save me? Kick their ass, perhaps? Yes, that would be nice," she answered, playing along, "But, fine. If you insist, you can walk me to the door. I wouldn't want to cause you any lack of sleep from worrying over little old me." Ryo smiled, satisfied, "Thank you, Pumpkin, for worrying about _me_." "Glad to return the favor. Now would you hurry up before I close the gate on you? I'm tired," Rika responded, having already made her way inside and past the iron bars. "Ah, don't do that!" the boy exclaimed, running in after her.

"Okay. You've walked me to the door. Go home now," Rika ordered, peering through a window, "My mom's back." She fumbled through her pockets, looking for the house key. "Oh, but what if that's not your mom but a burglar? The second you go in he might..." Rika cut him off, "The second I go in, my mom will demand to know where I've been. There's no burglar in there who will come attack and harass me, Ryo. Now go home." "But-!" "No buts." "But-!" Rika let out an exasperated sigh before tugging the boy's shirt and forced her lips against his. His eyes widened, but before he could respond, she broke away. "Go _home_ Ryo."

Rika turned around, inserting her key into the keyhole and opening the door, leaving the boy in a state of shock. Hearing the lock come undone, Rumiko rushed to the entrance of the house, relief spreading on her face when she saw her daughter. "Oh, thank god you're okay," she mumbled, pulling the red head into a hug. Rika unwillingly returned it. "I'm assuming that you're the one who brought her back safe and sound. Thank you Ryo," Rumiko said, turning to the brunette. "No problem. Guess I'll be heading home now. Bye!" he said, turning around slowly. "It's really late, why don't you stay the night? You can use the phone to call your dad," Rumiko suggested.

_Bingo._

"No, really, it's okay, mom. He'll be fine. He's a big boy; he can take care of himself. Besides, he has Cyberdramon," Rika said, trying to make her mother change her mind. "Oh? Is Renamon here too?" At that, the golden fox showed her face. "It's nice to see you again," she smiled. Renamon nodded in reply. "All of you, come in, come in. It's cold outside. We wouldn't want you to freeze to death, now would we?"

_Dammit. So much for that._

--

"So, Rika, I guess I ended up staying after all," Ryo said happily as the girl searched her room for her pajamas. "Whatever. I'm taking a shower. Go to your room and...keep yourself entertained." "So it's _my_ room now? You mean I can stay here for forever and ever?" The fiery girl just walked off and left the room, too tired to answer.

Ryo watched the girl leave. Maybe they'd made the wrong choice...

--

"So what movie do you guys want to see?" Jeri asked, as she and the other tamers made themselves comfortable in Rika's living room. "What's playing? I forgot what movies were out," Takato said. "Well, there's..." Jeri mumbled as she began listing movies.

"Wait. What's that one about?" Kazu asked, referring to the last movie Jeri just mentioned. "Oh, it's supposed to be this action slash adventure kind of thing...something you guys would probably like..." she answered. Rika eyed the other girl suspiciously, "Isn't that one like...a fairytale romance or something?" "Huh? Oh, no. That's that other movie...whose name I forgot," Jeri answered, crossing her fingers behind her back.

(A/N: Muhahaha. No free advertising for anyone xP.)

"Mm...what about that scary movie that just came out?" Alice asked, thoughtfully. "S-scary movie?" Kenta whimpered. "You're a _tamer_, Kenta, for God's sake. It shouldn't scare you," Rika said. "What? I'm not scared, what are you talking about? I was just worried about...Jeri!" "And _why_ exactly are you worrying about her?" Takato cut in. "Well, um, she's a girl...and...yeah..."

"As if _we're_ not?" Alice and Rika asked, already at the boy's throat. "Henry, Ryo, calm your crazy girlfriends down, would you?" Kenta begged, although if might have been better if he'd only kept his mouth shut. Henry and Ryo's ears perked up at the word and they each rose an eyebrow. "Do I _look_ like I want to die any sooner?" Ryo asked, laughing. "We don't want to be in your position right now...since it doesn't look very fun," Henry replied, smiling.

"Aw, man. KAZU! DO SOMETHING!"

"Hey, wait a second. How do they know about that?" Rika asked, directing the question at Alice. "You're right. How _do_ they know?" the blonde replied, both girls turning to face Ryo and Henry. The two males put up their hands in defense. "We didn't tell them anything."

"Then...who? UNLESS YOU WERE SPYING ON US!" The two girls whirled around to face Kenta again.

"It was IceDevimon, actually," Renamon stated. "You couldn't tell us sooner?" Rika asked, looking at her partner. "I wanted to see what you would do about it, is all." Rika sighed.

"Oh, thank you, Renamon. Thank you," Kenta said, running over to the golden fox. He knelt on his knees, bowing gratefully. The others just sweat dropped.

"So the action adventure one or the scary movie?" Alice asked, "Let's have a vote." They each made their decision: Alice, Rika, Ryo, and Henry for the scary movie and Jeri, Takato, Kazu, and Kenta for the action one. "Great. Of all things, a tie," Rika sighed, "Okay. Alice, Jeri, play rock-paper-scissors."

Jeri ended up winning.

--

Rika eyed the large amount of girls in the theater. No, they weren't just any girls; they looked to be around seven or so and were all with their parents. She had her suspicions about Jeri's honesty on the genre of the movie, but disregarded it for the time being. She pulled down one of the plush seats and sat down. Ryo automatically took the seat to her right as she had taken the one on the end. Beside Ryo was Henry who was obviously sitting with Alice. Jeri sat next to the blonde, Takato next to her, and Kazu and Kenta taking up the other end of the row.

They waited as the coming attractions played, bored. They ate their popcorn and other snacks and drank their sodas, not caring if they food ran out before the movie even started. Only Jeri was eagerly waiting for the movie to start, something that Rika and Alice found strange. So they decided to ask.

"Why are you so excited?" Alice asked, turning to the girl on her right. "I heard that the movie's really good from a few friends," Jeri replied cheerfully. "Really? Because you don't seem the action adventure type, if you ask me," Rika cut in. "She has a point..." Henry added thoughtfully.

The lights dimmed in the theater and suddenly, Rika and Alice had the sudden urge to run out of the room before the movie could start. From the opening credits and music, they knew at once that Jeri was a sneaky little devil. Their suspicions were confirmed. They weren't watching an action adventure movie; they were about to see a romance and a fairytale one at that.

"Okay. Let's get out of here," the two girls signaled to each other. They grabbed Henry and Ryo's hands, whispered a 'have fun' to Kazu and Kenta, and ran out. "Scary movie, anyone?" Rika asked. Alice nodded. "First explain to us what's going on?" Henry requested. "Oh, right. Well, if you want to watch a spoiled princess be saved by her knight in shining armor, be my guest and go back inside. In short, Jeri tricked us," Rika informed him. Ryo sighed, "It's always the quiet ones."

"So. Scary movie?" Rika suggested again. "What theater was it in..." Alice murmured to herself, looking at the signs. They were currently outside theater four. "Wait. You two are planning to sneak in?" Henry asked. "Why not? The movies are the same length, started at the same time, and will end at about the same time. Don't worry. We'll still have time to kill Jeri later. Besides, it's not like we're trying to get a free movie. We paid for one, the prices are the same, so we might as well," Rika replied matter of factly, leaving the two males speechless.

"Come on. We're going to miss the beginning if you guys keep standing around. It's in theater six," Alice told them before walking off.

–

"Well, that was lame," Alice sighed. "It could be worse," Henry told her. "Or it could've been a lot better," Rika threw in. "_Or_ we could have been stuck watching the other movie," Ryo said, ending the conversation. They walked on in silence, bored once more. So much for having some fun.

"Hm?" Alice mumbled, glancing at her watch, "Takato and the others should be out by now." "Oh, really..." Rika muttered, getting an evil glint in her eye. "Oh, come on. Is it really necessary to kill her?" Henry asked, referring to Jeri. "Of course," the two girls replied in unison. Henry and Ryo sighed.

Rika looked over at the mob of people coming out of theater four. "All right, we'll ambush them as they come out," she decided. Alice nodded in response. Henry and Ryo stood there, wondering if they should risk their necks to save Jeri or not. They decided against it; Rika and Alice wouldn't do any physical harm to Jeri anyway. She was still their friend after all. They might inflict some psychological damage, but that was all. Simply put, they would scare her until they were satisfied and then let her go, very similar to how they had treated Kenta earlier.

"You lying little..." Rika started as she whacked Jeri playfully on the head. "Thought you could trick us into watching a fairytale, did you?" Alice added, punching the shorter girl in the arm. "I'm sorry!" Jeri replied, laughing, "I just thought it would help your relationships a bit." The two attackers exchanged glances. "Now you're trying to get us to make out with those two," at this they paused and pointed at Henry and Ryo, "in public?"

Takato, Kazu, and Kenta walked over to the other two boys, trying to get as far as possible from the bickering girls, even though they were only joking around. You never knew when Alice and Rika would explode. "So how was the movie?" Ryo asked casually. "It was torture, I tell you. TORTURE," Kazu replied, "This girl sitting behind us kept kicking my seat because she couldn't see and her mom whacked me a few times with her purse." Ryo laughed, "But how was the movie itself?" Kenta answered this time, "Too pink. It was all pink and frills and reminded me of IceDevimon for some reason." He shivered. The older boy laughed again. Henry winced, having pictured the Digimon wearing a pink and frilly dress. Takato noticed this and had to laugh, "I don't wanna know, do I?" "No, you don't," Henry replied, trying to shake the thought out of his head.

--

The two months passed by quickly. Rika and Ryo had told their parents what was to happen; they didn't take it very well. Rumiko had burst into tears and demanded to know why Rika had made the choice. Seiko was silent but the look on her face made it obvious that she was upset as well. Ryo's father was speechless; he had left the room when he realized he didn't know what to say, leaving Ryo standing there.

It was the night before Ryo's birthday, the day before Ryo and Rika were scheduled to die. The tamers had held a party for him a week earlier, but it all seemed as if it had happened years ago. Rika sighed as she walked through the town. She would've never thought that she would plan the day she died. She passed by her old private school as well as her current public school, the movie theater, her favorite restaurant, and any other place that held any meaning to her. She stopped in front of the Hypnos building and looked up at the structure towering over her. They had caused a lot of problems, Yamaki and his associates, but the man had ended up helping them. She smiled knowingly to herself; people can change.

She wondered where Renamon was this late at night. She glanced around at her surroundings. This was where the golden fox had evolved to Kyuubimon for the first time. Rika laughed bitterly to herself, thinking about how long it had taken her to realize Digimon were living creatures and not just data.

Rika made her way to the park, Shinjuku Park, to be exact. It was _the_ park..._their_ park, the Tamers' park, their favorite hangout, the gate to the other world. She looked up at the moon. "Maybe...it was the wrong choice," she said quietly to herself.

"You're not planning to chicken out on me, are you?" Ryo asked, appearing from behind a tree, "...Pumpkin."

"It's not nice to sneak up on people, Ryo."

"How did you know it was me?"

"I think I would recognize your voice by now."

"Good point."

Rika turned around and faced the boy, "What about you? Regretting anything yet?"

"Plenty."

She was silent, waiting for him to elaborate.

"Life's too short."

"It is," she replied, agreeing.

"But there's no turning back now. We made our choice and now we'll have to live...well, die with it."

"So what do you regret doing?"

"Wasting so much time in the Digital World, everything that happened to Cyberdramon..."

"What happened to Cyberdramon?" Rika asked, interrupting him.

"It's a long story."

"We've got...time...hours..." she looked down at her watch, "Six to be exact, if we're leaving at ten." She walked over to the swings and took a seat; Ryo joined her and explained everything to her, told her everything about the part of his life that no one else knew. They swung slowly on the swings as he told his story, the creaking and his voice being the only sounds that could be heard in the silent night.

"But...what I regret the most," he pulled his cell out and looked at the time, "Is not getting to spend more time with you."

"Dork," she looked down at the ground as she let her feet drag.

"What about you then? What do you regret, Rika?" he asked, looking forward.

"...The old me."

He didn't reply, but instead, he began to swing higher.

"Want to regret one more thing?" he shouted as he passed her. She looked up him, waiting for him to continue.

"Losing to me...again. Let's see who can swing the highest," he smiled.

"Bring it on," she replied, taking up the challenge, unable to control the smile that crossed her face as she kicked off.

* * *

Haruka: Nope. Not the end yet. Probably one or two more chapters. I wanted to leave this on a happy note since the next chapter might be a bit more depressing? Maybe. Who knows? I mean, this chapter's title changed like three times or something because I was in a different mood every time I worked on it. Oh, and, I have a new story up...I know, I'm a horrible person, I should've finished this first or something, but I couldn't resist. It's a Savers story, fifth season of Digimon, featuring Tohma and Yoshino. I don't know, Savers has just become my favorite season and Toshino is up there with Ryuki as one of my favorite Digimon pairings. So, give it a read? Or visit my site, there for you. There's a link in my profile...there's a Ryuki section, too. Shameless advertising, I know. And I'm sorry that this chapter was very long, but if it was longer it probably would've been the last chapter and it was just a good spot to end it...okay, enough rambling. Review?


	16. The End

Haruka: Wow. Chapter 16. Two years (and a week, sorry!) 102 reviews. I don't know what to say. This was my first story on FF and now it's done. Finished. No more. Ahahas. I remember the first few chapters when I started...they were so bad and ew and oh god I'm glad I deleted them. But yeah. I improved since then, I think. I'll ramble some more later. Oh, and, easiest chapter title EVER XD. One more thing that I just realized. Please note that in my author's note at the end of Chapter 15, I said "And I'm sorry that this chapter was very long..." when I actually meant "wasn't very long." Yeah. I'm too lazy to go fix that now. Moving on!

* * *

Her Knight in Shining Armor

Chapter 16: The End

"Let's call it a tie," Ryo said, laughing. Rika nodded in agreement, unable to speak. She jumped off the swing and landed on her feet, still laughing as she made her way over to a bench to sit down. Ryo followed behind her.

It was nice, really, this last day. Neither of the two had any complaints. It was peaceful, much like it was before all the madness started. Rika looked up at the sky as the faintest hint of light appeared as the sun rose. Ryo did the same, admiring the purples and pinks that blended together.

She looked away from the sky and turned her attention toward the boy next to her. Pity, really, that they had to die so young. She sighed, causing him to turn to her. She said nothing, though, so he tried to read her expression. It took him awhile, but he finally managed to decipher it. Her eyes had that faraway look that told him she was thinking of other things...the end of their lives, no doubt. Her lips were in a straight line, curling neither up nor down, as if she didn't know what to think of the situation.

"Should we go now?" he asked, wondering if it would be better to just get it over with.

She sighed again, "We should, but it wouldn't be fair to the others."

"Oh...right."

The wind picked up. Ryo sat there, still watching her. He watched in awe as her hair was caught by the wind and flared out behind her. For a moment, he wondered what it was like to have long hair. Her hair looked so soft...he wondered if it would feel the same as it looked.

He felt a swift movement under his hand. He blinked, then realized that he had reached out and grabbed Rika's hair. He half-expected her to glare at him, but she merely had a confused expression on her face, one that he knew he wasn't able to read. He settled on smiling sheepishly. The corners of her mouth curled up and she laughed.

"Idiot."

She leaned back on the bench, still smiling. There was no reason to keep her pride anymore. She wouldn't need anyway, she decided. Might as well make the most of her time, right? Satisfied with her decision, she let her head drop onto Ryo's shoulder, startling the boy, but he didn't move.

She closed her eyes, comfortable. His shoulder made a good pillow, she thought to herself. Not that he was fat or chubby or anything; Ryo was far from fat. The boy was practically a stick. No, it was the fact that it was him that comforted her.

Ryo looked down at her, content. He dared to wrap his arm around her waist, and to his surprise, she didn't protest. He too closed his eyes and they stayed like that for a good hour or so.

_Screw pride. This is so much better_.

Her cheeks felt wet. Her shirt felt wet.

_Is it raining?_

No...tears. That's what it was. Jeri's tears...and her own. The brunette was clinging to Rika, sobbing, refusing to let go, something she expected of her mother. Then again, Jeri was like Rumiko in plenty of ways, she supposed.

She'd been in this dreamlike state since the incident in the park. The fact that she couldn't see clearly didn't help much. She could, however, pick out the brown-haired boy surrounded by people a few feet away from her.

Another pair of arms wrapped around her. There was a flash of blonde hair. Her mother? No...it couldn't be. They were in the Digital World now. Then...Alice. She confirmed this after seeing the two pigtails tied up in black ribbons.

Jeri finally let go and Alice followed suit. She wanted to say something, anything. Tell them not to worry...just _something_, but she couldn't force any words out. They walked slowly over to Ryo to say their goodbyes.

_Goodbyes...this is it then?_

More arms. They felt stronger though, compared to Jeri's delicate ones.

"You really are stupid, you know that?"

_Henry_.

She recognized the voice immediately, the voice of reason. It was almost her second conscience.

"He's really lucky...Ryo. He doesn't have to deal with the pain. He gets to die with you. He won't be left alone."

Even if everything was out of focus and blurry, Rika could tell Henry was considering doing something reckless. She must have rubbed off on him a bit too much, just like he had on her, as little as it was. It was her turn to return the favor now, right?

"You're not alone," she finally managed, returning the hug, "You have Alice and Takato, and Jeri and Kazu and Kenta. You have your siblings, your family. And we'll keep watching over you guys. I promise. So promise me you won't do anything stupid." Her voice sounded distant.

He broke away without answering.

"Promise me."

He still didn't reply.

"Promise me, Henry."

The sound of his name must have triggered something because he turned around and nodded. She smiled.

Even more arms. This was going to be difficult, leaving them for good, that is.

_Takato._

The scent of bread and baked goods gave him away.

"Same goes for you. Don't do anything stupid...and keep an eye on Jeri for me," she told him, hugging him back. He nodded and wiped away his tears. The motion was noticed immediately by Rika.

"You're _crying_? I don't believe this. You've got to be kidding me. It's not like it's the end of the world, you know."

"Look who's talking," he threw back, pointing at her face. For a second, she felt alive again.

"Well, my situation's...different..." she replied, looking away as her face turned red in embarrassment. He chuckled.

"It was your choice, though," he mumbled thoughtfully. A look of guilt appeared on her face.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. We'll manage, right? We always have."

"Jeri has seen too many people die...if anything, please keep an eye on her," Rika requested, looking over at the other girl as she hugged Ryo.

"Of course."

"Thanks," she smiled at him before letting go.

A hand this time.

"I guess it's true what they say: you never know what something means to you until it's gone."

_Kazu._

"I guess it is."

"Despite...everything...we were friends, right?" he asked. Rika shook her head, surprising him.

"Still are," she smiled.

"I really don't know what's scarier, you smiling and crying, or you trying to kick my ass," he laughed.

"Not something I can answer for you, Kazu. It's your opinion," she continued to smile, "But thank you for everything." She walked away, leaving him in a confused state.

Another hand.

_Kenta_.

"Don't keep following Kazu around. He's a good person, but he can really be an idiot sometimes. Do your own thing," she told him without turning around.

"Oh...thank you..."

She really didn't have much else to say to him. They never did talk much to begin with. Only one more thing to do now.

"Renamon."

The golden fox appeared by her side. Rika hugged her tightly. There was no need for words; Renamon understood. They were partners after all. They shared a bond that couldn't be broken. No matter what. Not even death could sever it.

At the same time, Ryo was also saying his goodbyes.

"You're really lucky, Ryo," Henry started. The older boy gave him a puzzled look. "You don't have to lose her...and the fact that you had her in the first place," he continued. Realization sunk in.

"You loved her, too, didn't you?"

Henry smiled bitterly, "But she wasn't for me."

"No, she wasn't. Alice is. You two will last forever, I can tell you that much," Ryo told him.

"Thanks...I guess."

Ryo held out his hand, "No problem."

"This is it then? The end?" Takato asked, walking toward the other boy.

"Guess so."

"And this is no dream?"

"I'm afraid not, Takato."

"I kept hoping, you know? That this was just another one of my crazy dreams or something and that I'd wake up any minute."

"Always were the biggest dreamer, weren't you?" Ryo chuckled. Takato forced a smile.

"I'm sorry, Takato. If I could change all of this, I would, but it's too late now. If it weren't for you, I probably would've died already, jumping in headfirst all the time. Rika, too, I'm sure. Thank you, and take care of Jeri."

Kazu walked over slowly, "Why?"

Ryo shrugged in response.

"You're my idol. Always were. You were always playing the hero; you had so much talent. This...it's as if you're just throwing everything away." He wanted to punch the Legendary Tamer, as if doing so would force some sense into the boy. He clenched his fists, trying to control himself.

Ryo felt a wave of guilt.

_Fun. More to regret._

"Kazu...when you get back, go to the hidden room in my house. My cards are by the display case. Take them and fight with them. Take the title of Legendary Tamer and don't give it up to anyone else. All of this...I'm giving to you. I'm not throwing anything away. Live a happy life and be someone else's idol like I was to you."

"And Kenta. Be your own person. Don't be the sidekick. Be the hero. Look after everyone for me, okay?"

Two sets of arms wrapped around him. He could hear sobbing. Truth be told, he never talked to either of them much, but at that moment, he didn't care. He returned the hugs, realizing that both of the girls had lost loved ones already.

"I'm sorry, doing this to the two of you. You've been through so much already...take care of yourselves."

"Cyberdramon." He walked over to his partner.

"Try not to kill everything please? Control that other half of yourself as my last request. You're free now."

"Done?" Nekkara asked. Rika and Ryo nodded.

"When you enter the circle, just remove the stones from each other. Whatever happens after is up to fate. I'll probably disappear as well. Go. My mission is complete."

Rika and Ryo did as they were told and stood over the inscription in the ground. The second that they reached the second, a barrier rose, surrounding them.

"No turning back now."

"No turning back," Ryo said in agreement, "Let's die happy." He kissed her then, those few seconds seeming to last forever. As they broke apart, each of them held a gem in their hands and wore a smile on their faces.

The sapphire and amethyst stones glowed and as they fragmented and cracked, their former owners began to fall, their life energy disappearing.

There were screams from outside the barrier as the tamers tried to get through. The ground began to shake; the structure was coming apart. The Digimon pried their partners away from the translucent wall and made their way back to the real world.

There were no bodies to bury, no graves, practically nothing to symbolize that such great people had lived and died. No, their bodies remained in the Digital World as data, peaceful, undisturbed, protected by that same barrier that was created two years ago.

The little structure in Shinjuku Park that was hidden in the trees became a tribute to the king and queen. Once a year they all met there, bringing and leaving miscellaneous objects and foods as offerings, but every now and then they would come during the year to speak with their deceased friends, to tell them about their day, their life, and ask how things were.

The first year was the hard, but those last words and last moments that they shared helped them pull through.

Henry sat on the stone ground with his eyes closed. They would all be meeting there the following day. He opened his eyes and looked to the back of the building to see the small memorial the tamers had put together. It wasn't much, really, just a picture of each of them, both of their D-Arcs, and a few more of their belongings, mostly those that had gone with them to the Digital World.

Henry sighed, "We're all fine, if you were wondering. The others will be coming to visit tomorrow. I can't believe it's already been two years since...well...yeah. I'm not sure about the others, but it still hurts, Rika. I really miss you...both of you...you'd think that I'd understand why you made your choice by now, but I don't. There was no reason for you to do that...I feel as if I really didn't know you...but I went along with it. I dealt with it. I kept my promise. I'm still alive and I don't plan on dying anytime soon...for everyone's sake."

He turned his gaze to the photographs, "Kazu's become the new king...and Jeri's the new queen. You've taught them well. They prefer being called the prince and princess, though." Here he paused and chuckled. "They don't think they're good enough to take your titles. Kenta's a lot more outspoken...the guy's really a genius now. He's always helping Suzie with her homework and whatnot. Takato's just...Takato. Same old goggle-head leader. He's really doing a good job looking after everyone. We went back to the Digital World last week...didn't see Renamon or Cyberdramon, though. We haven't for two years. I'm sure their busy taking care of things over there...considering the lack of action lately. Life's been pretty slow otherwise. School's the same as always...lots of work, pretty boring. Things have been dead lately...no offense. I think I've gone insane, though...talking to spirits who might not even exist..but I wouldn't bet anything. We never dreamed that the Digital World would exist and it did. Who knows, right? Well, I'll be back tomorrow with the others and we'll celebrate. Ryo would be turning 18...if...well...yeah."

He stood up and looked at the images one more time, smiled, and left.

Jeri smiled to herself as she walked with Takato.

_Two years already_.

Most of her efforts now went toward staying happy. She knew it was what Ryo and Rika would want. Still, she couldn't help but miss them.

She waved as they crossed paths with the others in the park. Miraculously, they all managed to get there at exactly the same time; no one was early and no one was late.

She reached the iron gate first and pulled it open, setting her bag down on the dirt. She looked over at the two photographs, "Were any of you guys here recently?"

"Yesterday. Why?" Henry replied.

"Everything's gone except for the photos..."

"W..hat...?" the other tamers attempted to process what they just heard.

"An animal maybe?" Kazu suggested.

"That's pretty rude, you know, calling your friends animals."

They turned their heads to the sound, surprised. Eyes widened and smiles spread as they ran out of the small building and tackled Ryo and Rika to the ground in an attempt to hug them. Because at the moment, the 'how' didn't matter. The fact that everything was defying logic didn't matter. That could be saved for later, another time, another story. The only thing that did matter was that the king and queen had returned.

* * *

Haruka: Finished. REALLY sorry for taking so long...I said the fourth, today is the twentieth. But it's done. Owari. Finito. Be thankful for something this Thanksgiving if you want. I originally planned on stretching out the end a little more, but I needed to update. I felt really bad. I hope you guys are satisfied with it? I mean, I brought them back...I really didn't know if I was going to or not, to tell you the truth. At first, I didn't want to make the story like all of those that are like 'they're going to die, they're going to die, they don't.' Things aren't always that happy, right? So I knew I would kill them off for sure. Then came the "do I bring them back or not?" If I didn't, it'd be going with original plan...with possible violent events occurring as people try to kill me. If I did, it left room for a second story on how they came back and whatnot and it would make everyone who is reading this happy. It literally took me WEEKS to decide, but there you have it. I have no plans for a story to explain what happened at this moment...mainly because I don't have enough ideas to put together. Suggestions are always welcome, of course. Right now, I think I should really update my other stories...Ice hasn't been updated for eleven months, going on a year. I feel horrible. That's first on my list. Then 100 Moments...oh dear...99 more to go! So my first story on FF is now completed. I feel pretty accomplished, I guess. My writing was literally crap when I started two years ago...it's improved a lot, I think, but still not perfect...no one's perfect...and I'm far from it. But really. HUGE thanks to all of the reviewers. We'd probably still be on chapter...six or something if it weren't for you. Thank you for all the encouragement and advice and whatnot. I wish I could thank all of you individually right now...but...it's getting pretty late and I have to get some sleep before I pass out in front of my computer. Of course, if you review for this chapter, I'll reply, even just to say thank you. I've been answering some every now and then just so people know I'm alive...and well, yeah. Enough rambling. Honestly...I think I talk too much sometimes. Oh, and readers of INJYTV, please don't expect an update very soon...maybe next month..._maybe_. Also, next Tamers story I'm planning on is a four-chapter one focusing on Jenrya and Alice. Yes, I will be using Japanese names...you don't know how hard it was trying to remember to use English names when I was finishing this chapter. For sure, that's one thing I would've changed in HKISA...using Japanese names...better plot development would've been nice, too...okay. Enough. I'll shut up now. Oh, and sorry if the random Henry-ness in this chapter bothered anyone. I felt like writing him...and it was pretty easy to...ish...not really. Whatever. It was fun writing him...and I had to mention Jenruki because that was my favorite before Ryo came along...and seriously. Someone make me shut up. This is going to turn into a full page soon.

But really, huge thanks once again!


End file.
